Love is a Battlefield
by Jana1991
Summary: really Jommie ! should I say more ? But they have to fight for each other.. Please read ! :d
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , this is my first fanfic , **

**Hope you all like it :) **

**Jana **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or any of its characters .**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Jude looked at herself in the mirror . This was the last day of the tour. Darrius had send her on a tour for almost 3 months . First **

**she didn't want to go on tour but when she came home she saw her dad and a woman ( who wasn't her mom ) on the sofa NAKED ! **

**She didn't say goodbey to anyone , not even tommy ...**

**She couldn't .. it hurt to mutch .**

**He called her but she didn't asnwer the phone .. He was so worried but then Sadie told him everything .. Yes sadie was the only one that knowed about what happened that day . Her parents divorced and she and sadie were living in a large appartment close to G major . **

**Jude took a deep breath and stepped out of the tour bus .**

**She saw Sadie x Kwest standing next to Darius . But no tommy ..**

**He's just late she thought .. **

**Sadie : Heey lil Sis . **

**Jude : Heey sexy Sades , kwest **

**Kwest : Red , or should I say blondie ;)**

**Jude : Verry funny , I just wanted to change colour **

**Like it ? **

**Sadie : Love it **

**Darius looked at me and smilled . Nice colour , now your really my favourite .**

**Jude : Nice to see yah D. **

**Darius : Lets go the limo is waiting . **

**Jude : A limo omg D ! **

**Darius : Only the best for my favourite Rockstar ! **

**Jude : D what do you want ? Do I have to sing a duet with someone or something because a limo just for me ? Don't think so **

**Darius : Jude Jude Jude , You deserve it ! But we need to talk .**

**Jude : Oh no , see i knew it ! **

**Darius : we will talk about it when we are at G-major .**

**At G-Major . **

**Darius : Jude my office now ! **

**Jude : But D where's tommy ? **

**Tommy : I'm here girl ! Did you miss me ? **

**Jude : Maiby , Did you miss me ? **

**Tommy : Maiby .. **

**Ofcourse i've missed you tommy thought .. I missed your laugh , i missed your music , i missed you ... **

**Jude : Tommy ? Everything ok?**

**Tommy : Yes just thinking . **

**Jude : About ? **

**Darius : In my office both of you ! Sit down ! **

**Jude : D tell me what is going on ? **

**Darius : Jude tommy isn't going to produce your next album !**

**Jude : WHAT ! D you can't do that ! You know me and tommy are a great team ! **

**Tommy : Jude don't .. **

**Jude : OMG , you knew about this ! Nice , I haven't slept for almost 24 houres and now this , nice **

**Darius : Jude i'm sorry but there's a new instant star and tommy is producing her . And now Kwest is producing you . He's a good guy **

**Tommy : Jude it isn't my desicion ... **

**Jude : Tommy don't , if you cared you would have said no and Kwest could produce that girl . You know what I don't care .**

**Tommy : Jude please ... **

**Jude : D I'm going home . Get some sleep I think . Tomorrow at 8 ?**

**Darius : Yep , and i'm sorry Jude **

**Jude : whatever **

**and she walked out of G Major . She begun to cry and she felt a hand on her shoulder .. **

**.. : Jude **

**Jude : Hey sades . I'm going home . Are you coming with me ? **

**Sadie : No Kwest asked me out . Wow i'm so excited**

**Jude: I can see that . Ok then , all alone again .**

**Sadie : Jude , i'm going to call Kwest to cancel , i wonna stay with you . You don't look well . Are you sick ? **

**Jude : No Sades , it's ok , don't cancel . I'll be fine .**

**Sadie : Are you sure ? **

**Jude : Yes , you go girl , and be good ! **

**Sadies : Thanks Jude , Love yah **

**Jude ; Love yah to ! **

**At the appartment .**

**Tommy had called like a million times but she didn't answered the phone . Jude went to the shop and she rented the film''What a girl wants '' , while she was making popcorn she heard the door bel . She opened the door and there he was Prince Charming . The men with the blue eyes , the one person who could make her feel so good and soo bad ..**

**Jude : Hey tommy , i'm watching a movie so please go away **

**Tommy : Jude i need to talk to you ! **

**Jude : No you don't so byee **

**Tommy : Jude would you just listen to me please ! **

**he took her hand and took her to the sofa . They were sitting next to each other with his hands on her hands . **

**Jude : Tommy , i don't ..**

**Tommy : Jude , first : i'm glad you came back ! i've missed you so mutch girl .**

**Jude : Yeah , thats why you stopped calling me ? **

**Tommy : Jude , you wouldn't answer the phone ! And I thought you were busy .**

**Jude : Wrong . **

**Tommy : Yes i know that but please jude ... I didn't knew that D would fire me from your album .. Please you got to believe me ..**

**I like working with you .. and it hurts me to ! I yelled at him to you know ! Jude I've missed you ! really ..**

**Jude : Tommy , i've missed you to but i don't know .. I'm so angry ..It's like a part of me is gone because i don't know how to write a song without you . **

**Don't cry don't cry Jude thought but it was to late tears were coming down ...**

**Tommy : Jude don't cry , i'm here for you , i'm not going away or something .. He hugged her and it wasn't a ordinary hug but a hug that lasted for ever Jude thought ..**

**Tommy : So , can I stay and watch the film with you?**

**Jude : Ok.**

**Jude took the popcorn out of the micro-wave and placed it on tommy's legs . She sat next to him and after an hour her head was on tommy's shoulder . Tommy was watching her and he took her in his arms . **

**Jude : Tommy i'm watching the movie **

**tommy just smilled and he kissed her . **

**Tommy : are you still going to watch the movie ? **

**Jude : Maiby , I don't know**

**Tommy kissed her again and now with more passion than the other kiss . **

**Jude : ok i can watch the movie tomorrow **

**she smilled at him and she was now on top of Tommy . She was about to kiss tommy when his phone rang . .**

**Jude : Don't pick up please **

**Tommy took jude of him and ran to his phone . **

**Hello , Yes i'm comming . **

**See yah in a bit .**

**Tommy : Jude I have to go ..**

**Jude : Just go Tommy **

**Jude was soo pissed , first he was kissing her and playing arround and now he was leaving ? **

**Tommy : Jude , I can't do this ... **

**Jude : Yeah Yeah i know the drill , Just go and please don't come back . **

**Tommy : Jude ...**

**Jude : Don't you jude me , I said GO**

**tears were comming down and she ran to her room.**

**I'm so done with Tom Quincy , she thought . There she was all alone ... Again.**

**Next morning**

**Jude got op at 7 o'clock because D told her to be at G major at 8 o'clock . She wanted to stay in bed because she don't wanna face tommy but she had to . She loved him but he was still hurting her .**

**TRIIING TRIINGGG jude her tel. went **

**Jude : Heey sexy sadie how are you?**

**Sadie : guess what !! **

**Jude : euhm you are with Kwest , but sadie I allready knew that ! **

**Sadie : Yes i'm with Kwest , In HAWAI ! **

**Jude : woow Sadie , How come ? **

**Sadie : He took on a date in Hawai . And we are staying here for a couple of days . Or do you want me to come home ? **

**Jude : No no , sadie you deserve to go on a vacation . i'll be fine .**

**Sadie : are you sure ? You can tell me jude **

**Jude : Just tommy , I don't know sadie first he kisses me then he says " i can't do this " It's just so damn stupid . But don't worry i'll be fine **

**Sadie : Jude we all know he cares about you but I don't know maiby he's scarred ? **

**Jude laughs: Of me ? Yeah cause i'm evil **

**Sadie : i'll talk to Kwest about it , and i'm sure he's gonna call Tommy.**

**Jude : Sadie don't you dare ! I can deal with my own problems you know ! **

**Sadie laughs : Yeah Yeah . Bye Jude**

**Jude : SADIE !**

**Note to myself : Kill sadie when she comes home .**

**At G-Major**

**Darius : Jude you're on time ! thats my girl .**

**Jude : yeah right **

**Darius : Jude i'm sorry for yesterday but Kwest is in Hawai , so today you're gonna record with tommy . **

**Jude : I don't think so , D you got to make up your mind!**

**Darius : Jude you're going to record with Tommy end of discussion ! **

**Great jude thought while she was walking to studio 2 . Another day in freaking paradise with tommy Q .**

**Tommy : Hey Jude , everything allright ? **

**Jude : Ow yes , everyhting is wonderfull , live is wonderfull **

**Tommy : Jude i'm sorry about last night but i had to go it was a need case **

**Jude : She broke a nail or something ? **

**Tommy : Jude dammit ! There's no other girl ! Yes a girl called me but ..**

**Jude : Tommy I don't wanna hear it ! That girl is more important then me . **

**Tommy : Jude you are a crazy girl you know that . That girl was my sister , she was in the hospital . She had a car accident . But everything is fine . Only some scratches .**

**Jude : Oh I'm so sorry tommy but why didn't you say something! **

**I would have come with you ! I'm such an idiot ! **

**Tommy : Yes you are but your my idiot . Tommy kisses her gently on the lips.**

**Jude : Tommy don't do this if you don't want to ... You give me hope by kissing me and i don't know if I can't take another rejection ..**

**Tommy : Jude I never wanted to hurt you but , it's just your 17 and I don't know ..**

**Jude : Here we go again , the age thing .. You know what Tommy , I really really like you .. You make me feel so good and the next thing i'm crying because you reject me again ! So make up your mind would yah !**

**Jude walks out of studio 2 and went to her car .**

**Tommy ran after her and took her hands and he kisses her with all that he had .**

**Jude : Tommy didn't you heard what I said a couple of minutes ago..**

**tommy: Jude come with me .. I want you to meet someone .. **

**They got in to the viper and drove to the hospital.**

**Jude : Are we going to visit your sister ? **

**Tommy : Yes , Blondie **

**Jude : I'm not stupid you know **

**Tommy : I never said you were stupid girl , you are the smartest , most beautiful and most loving girl i've ever met .**

**Jude began to blush . Tommy began to laugh **

**Tommy took judes hand and they walked in to a room . **

**... : TOMMY**

**tommy : Hey sis , how are you? **

**Phoebe : Tommy i'm in a hospital you idiot ! but everything is ok :)**

**Tommy : Phoebe this is Jude Harrison my euhm artist **

**Jude : Hey nice to meet yah **

**Phoebe : Nice to finally meet you , tommy told me a lot about you .**

**Jude : Ow thanks Quincy . Now she thinks I'm evil or something **

**They all began to laugh .**

**Phoebe : Relax girl , Tommy wouldn't say anything bad about you , he adores you .! **

**Tommy : Nice job Phoebe , Now she has me in her power , you told her my secret ! **

**Jude : Oh please I knew that allready ;) **

**Tommy : Well miss-I-Know-Everything , would you like to go with us to take my sister home .**

**Jude : Yeah sure , where do you live ? **

**Phoebe : In montana with our parents .**

**Jude : Wow that's far away . When do we leave ? **

**Tommy : at 7 o'clock so i will pick you up . **

**Jude : Ok but i need to go packing , how long are we going ? **

**Tommy : Maiby a week or longer .. You chose .**

**Phoebe : see yah in an hour Jude and tommy be carefull with her **

**Tommy : I will , see yah sis **

**Jude : Bye phoebe**

**At Judes place .**

**Jude : I'm a bit scarred tommy , I'm going to meet your parents and what if they don't like me or something **

**Tommy : Jude , They will love you . I promise.**

**Jude : why do you want me to come with you ? **

**Tommy : Because I want you to meet my parents .. and see it like a vacation .. Sun , sea wait no sea . Don't worry Jude I stay with you all the time .. I'm not letting go **

**Jude : Ok time to pack , are you comming ? Or do I have to beg !**

**Tommy : begging would be nice .. Just playing arround Blondie**

**After packing , they lay down on judes bed .. **

**Tommy : I like your bed **

**Jude : I like you **

**Tommy : I like you to **

**Jude just layed in tommy's arms and they were about to kiss when judes phone rang . **

**... : JUDITH HARRISON **

**Jude : Heey sades , whats up ? **

**Sadie : Nothing really only my lil sis is going on vacation and i'm not invited !**

**Jude : Sorry Sades but there are no seats left :p**

**Sadie : Grr , thanks sis . But be carefull and call me every day ! **

**Jude : Yes mom , i will mom , thanks mom , Jesus Sadie chill , and Yes i will call you every day .. Bye say hello to kwest , and tommy says hello to you to .**

**Sadie : Tom is with you now ? Omg Jude**

**Jude : Bye sades**

**------------**

**Tommy : Sade I think ? **

**Jude : well yeah little tommy Q**

**Tommy : You did not say that ! Judith harrison **

**Jude : LITTLE TOMMY FREAKING Q :d**

**Tommy : Ok , no kisses today for you **

**Jude : ok , you punish yourself with that you know that don't yah ?**

**Tommy : Ow damn right i just have to go to my new artist then .**

**Jude : Well fine , go **

**Tommy : Jude you know i wouldn't do that ! **

**Jude : you said it , so go please**

**Tommy : JUDITH , come here **

**He kissed her and he was trying to say something . I love ... **

**Then tommy's phone went . Jude was still on top of tommy and tommy pushes her of him . And took his phone .**

**tommy : Hello **

**Phoebe : Quincy it's 7 and you're not here ! Where are you ? **

**Tommy : I'm at Jude's , we are comming . see yah in 5 minutes **

**Jude : Thanks for pushing me on the ground . **

**Jude fell of the bed because Tommy pushed her a little to hard . **

**Tommy : I'm so sorry Jude , Did I hurt you ? I'm so sorry **

**Jude : No big deal .. I'm fine , see nothing broken .**

**Tommy takes her into a big hug and jude let go .. **

**Jude : We need to go **

**Tommy : Euh yeah My stuff is allready in the car , i will take your bag . **

**They took the viper and went to the airport . The ride was quiet .. To quiet**

**Jude : So tommy , you were saying something to me before your phone went , but i couldn't understand , what was it ? **

**She knew what he was trying to say but the phone was more important then her ... she thought **

**Tommy : Euh I don't know ..**

**Jude : yeah the phone was more important then me i guess..**

**Tommy : Jude , Don't ok .**

**Jude just looked at him and said nothing ..**

**At the airport **


	2. Chapter 2

**At the airport **

**When they got to the airport they saw someone waving at them **

**Phoebe : Finally ! I've been waiting for almost an hour ! **

**Tommy : Sorry sis , traffic ...**

**The plane that is going to Montana leaves in 10 minutes , Please check-in .**

**Tommy took jude on his left hand and phoebe on his right**

**A couple houres later ..**

**Jude and Phoebe slept during the flight . Tommy couldn't sleep he was thinking about what happened with Jude .. He really cared about her , He even loved her but it was to dangerous .. His past was hunting him .. He was not proud of the things he had done in his past ... But that was a long time ago but still .. He was frightened that 'they' would hurt Jude .. Thats why he had taken her with him .. That's not the only reason .. He just wanted her with him ...**

**I love this girl so mutch he thought.. He kissed her gently on the lips ..**

**Tommy : Hey beautiful**

**Jude : Pretty boy :) **

**Tommy : everything all right ? **

**Jude : You're with me so everything is fine **

**Tommy kisses her again ..**

**Hello , This is your captain speaking .. We're in Montana , Thanks for flying with Karma Express .**

**They got of the plane and rented a car . Tommy wanted to take the sportcar off course .. Phoebe was sleeping at the back seat ,**

**Tommy : She sure sleeps a lot ! **

**Jude yawned : I'm tired to **

**Tommy : I see that , go to sleep it's ok , I will wake you up when we're at my parents place .**

**He looked at Jude but she was allready sleeping .**

**He placed his hand at her leg and she smilled ..**

**A couple houres later**

**Tommy stopped at some sort of castle .**

**Phoebe was allready awake and she stepped out of the car .**

**Tommy : Jude wake up we're here . He kissed her softly on her head .**

**Jude : Already ? **

**Tommy : Girl you slept for almost 4 houres ! **

**Jude : I knew that ! **

**He was about to kiss her when someone called his name .**

**... : Bonjour Thomas !**

**Tommy: Bonjour ma mere **

**Jude : Your French Quincy ? **

**Tommy : Sjtt don't tell anyone **

**Mrs.Quincy : And you must be Jude Harrison ! Nice to finally meet you ! **

**Jude : You know me ? And nice to meet you to Mrs Quincy**

**Mrs.Quincy : Please call me Sophia Dear . And yes tommy can't stop talking about you . **

**Jude laughs: He does ? Wow Quincy , you talk to everybody about me but you don't talk to me . **

**Tommy : Jude we'll talk about it later .**

**Sophia : Come inside dear Tommy will show you your room.**

**Tommy : Ma mere where is dad ? **

**Sophie : He's on a business trip to LA . He will be home tomorrow .**

**Jude just listened to the conversation between mother and son **

**She went to the car and got her stuff .**

**Tommy : Come I will show you your room **

**Jude had never seen such a big house , only in films but **

**Wow Quincy is rich she thought .**

**Tommy : I know it's big but it's my home.**

**Jude : But wow tommy , I will get lost , I need a ground plane or something **

**Tommy : Don't worry i'll be your guide . Here's your room **

**My room is next to yours . And euhm Jude there's a door that links your room with mine.**

**Jude : Oh ok , Wow I think i'm going to stay here forever , I love it **

**Tommy : I knew you would like this :) Everything for you girl **

**Jude : So what did you told your mother about me ? **

**Tommy :Oh nothing just , that you're my artist **

**Jude : Just your artist I see **

**Tommy took jude on his lap and he hugged her .**

**Tommy : Jude you know that you're much more .**

**Jude : I don't know tommy . Really tell me what I am to you**

**Tommy took jude of his lap and he walked to the door .**

**Jude : See tommy , You did it again . Just go please**

**Tommy yelled : Damn it Jude ! It's not easy you know ! **

**Jude yelled back : Tom just get out ! **

**And with that tommy walked out of her room leaving a broken Jude .**

**-Ring Ring Judes phone went , **

**Jude : Hello ,**

**Sadie : Hey Jude , You sound sad ? Everything allright ? **

**Jude : No Sadie he hurt me again . I don't get him ! I hate him !**

**Sadie : You know that you don't hate him . He's just Tommy I guess .**

**Jude began to cry . **

**Sadie : Don't cry jude , Damn I'm going to kill Quincy ! **

**Jude : Don't because , I'll kill him first ! **

**They both began to laugh .**

**Jude : Thanks Sades for making me laugh.**

**Sadie : No problem jude , i'm here for you ! But honey i've got to go ! Kwest and I are going home .**

**Jude : Ok , say hello to him , Love yah**

**Sadie : Love yah to **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey , thanks for the revieuw:) I hope this is a bit better with the quotation signes :)!**

**I'm really hope you all like it :) **

**xxx Jana**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tommy went down stairs and he saw his mom standing next to phoebe . They were talking .**

"**Tommy , where's jude ?"Phoebe said. "she's in her room , we had a fight " Tommy said quietly .**

"**Tommy what did you do " Sophia said a little bit pist off. " **

"**Nothing ma mere , just I don't know what i'm feeling . She makes me feel so good but I don't wanna hurt her " Tommy said with a sigh ." I'm going to see if she wants to eat something"**

**Tommy went to judes room but she wasn't there .**

**Suddenly he heard some noice comming from the bathroom . He opened the door and he saw a very naked Jude under the shower .Jude screamed and Tommy closed his eyes .**

**''I'm sorry jude , i heared some noice and i thought euhm''Tommy said nervous**

"**Tommy it's ok , but please just knock first " Jude said with a laugh and she took a towel . Tommy was sitting on jude's bed while jude was putting some clothes on . "Are you hungry ? " Tommy asked while he was reading in some magazine . " I'm starving " Jude said and she took his hand and they went to the kitchen .**

"**Jude honey , what do you want to eat ?" Sophie asked friendly **

"**Maiby some pizza ? " Jude said , " You read my mind girl ! Phoebe said and they ordered some pizza .**

**A couple of stories later about tommy's youth they all went to sleep .**

**Jude couldn't sleep and went to tommy's room , She climbed into his bed and placed her head on his chest .**

"**Hey beautiful" Tommy said with a yawn .**

"**Sorry tommy i didn't wanna wake you " Jude said quickly**

" **Girl no problem , I was waiting for you anyway .**

"**I couldn't sleep , so don't expect anything ok , i just couldn't sleep" Jude said a bit angry . ''Jude ..."Tommy began . '' Don't say anyhting please , this isn't a good idea i'm going to my room again " Jude said and began to cry . **

"**Please Jude stay , I've got to tell you something " Tommy said while he took a cleanex for Judes tears . "Tommy please, it's ok , you don't like me , you don't love me , you took me with you only because ...'' Then she stopped talking because he kissed her . ''Would you please stop talking and listen to me " Tommy said with a laugh. Jude was suprised about his reaction . ''Excuse me '' She said . ''Judith harrison , Je t'aime ! Tommy said and he kissed her . It was a gentle kiss . We pulled away . I opened my eyes and smiled at him .**

**Then I said something he would never forget : " Je t'aime Tom Quincy "**

**Tommy was suprised ! She spoke French ! **

"**Quincy , I only know those words because your mom told me you would say that She know a lot about you tommy ;)'' Jude said because he looked suprised **

**'' Yeah she does , but Jude I really love you , I loved you since the day i saw you , it killed me to say that kiss didn't happened on your birthday . I wanted to be with you , But i couldn't ...'' Tommy said . **

**Jude just smilled at him , and she kissed him with everything she had .They lay in each others arms just staring at each other .**

**''I love this feeling .. Please don't break my heart tommy..''Jude said quietly**

**'' I wont break your heart girl , cause if i break your heart , mine will be as broken as yours ..." Tommy said with a large smile on his face . **

**They kissed each other and they fell a sleep . **

**The next morning :**

**Tommy just watched the at the beautiful girl next to him . Her head was on his chest and he just sang :**

**'You picked up the pieces and put me back together again ... '**

**Jude woke up and she smilled at him , wow she couldn't believe it , He finally said those 3 words she wanted to hear for soo long : I love you .. or Yeah it was Je t'aime but thats the same**

**''Hey little tommy Q '' Jude said and she placed herself in his arms . **

**''Judith , good morning '' Tommy said and Jude tickled him because nobody calls her 'Judith'. They kissed for a long time , but they pulled away because someone was knocking on the door .**

**''Come in'' tommy said while he was putting on his t-shirt **

**''Hey tommy AND JUDE '' Phoebe said with a laugh .**

**''Good morning Phoebes , Did you sleep well ? Jude asked and she yawned **

**''Yes , you to I quess ;) '' Phoebe said and she jumped on the bed **

**''Verry funny sis , now why are you in my room ? Are you going to say it or our you just going to sit here '' Tommy said a bit angry .**

**''oh yes , Me and mom are going to the city . Are you guys comming with us ?" Phoebe said while she was reading the newspaper . **

**They both said yes **

**''Fine , but please get out of my room , i know you love to see me naked but ...''Tommy said but Phoebe allready ran out of the room and Jude and Tommy where laughing **

"**Did see saw you naked?" Jude asked him **

**Tommy rolled his eyes and said : '' Yes when we were 10 years old , we were at a pool party an some guy took me short of . And she saw my thingie'' **

**Jude laughs '' Oh no , Not your thingie ''**

**''Oh so you don't wanna see me naked , Fine , cause I allready saw you naked !" Tommy said on a bitchy tone . **

**''Not fair tommy !'' Jude said while she took the blanket over her .**

**Tommy was trying to take the blanket of her but she ran away to her room and said ''Ok , no naked for you to ! I'm going to put some clothes on in my room'' Bye Little tommy Q'' **

**Tommy laughs ''Bye Judith''**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A couple of minutes later they all got in Sophia's car and drove to the city .**

**Jude sat next to tommy on the back seat . With his hand on her leg .Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude softly on the lips . Then he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers . **

**Phoebe : '' aren't they cute '' phoebe said while Sophia laughed .**

**Tommy rolled his eyes and said : "Where are we going ?"**

**Sophia : "We're going shopping , and you are going to carry or bags "**

**Jude , Sophia and Phoebe laughed and Tommy just sighed .**

**Tommy : " Girls ... All the same ... "**

**Jude hits him on the shoulder . '' Complaining tommy ? ''**

**Tommy : " No girl never " tommy said with a large smile on his face .**

**A couple houres later tommy had his hands full with bags .**

**Jude : ''Everything all right hunny ? " jude said while sophia and phoebe were laughing .**

**Tommy sighed : " you will pay for this , you know that don't yah ''**

**and he whispered something in her ear '' Maiby tonight in my room or yours ?"**

**Her jaws became red .. '' Maiby , Maiby not " , She said .**

**They all went to Sophia's car and drove home . But they didn't knew that someone was following them . Suddenly the car drove next to Sophia's car and he pushed her car to the rails . ''watch out '' tommy yelled but it was to late , the car slipped and it smashed to a tree . **

**Tommy climbed out of the car and searched for his mother and sister . They were allright . Just some bruises . But he didn't saw Jude ... **

**''JUDEE , he yelled .. he cried ... Then he heard her voice : 'tommy .. she said quietly... Tommy ran to Jude , he began to cry ..**

**Tommy : ''Jude , are you allright .. He said worried..**

**but Jude didn't asnwer him , she had fainted ...**

**Tommy called 911 .. And in a couple of minutes they were at the hospital ..**

**At the hospital **

**Sophia and Phoebe were ok , they only had a couple of bruises and Sophia's arm was broken .. Tommy had some scratches on his face but he didn't care .. He just wanted to be with her , he prayed for her and for him because he didn't wanna lose her .. She was his everything , He loved her so mutch ! Sophia and Phoebe hugged tommy , ''she's a strong girl , everything will be fine '' Sophia said , She hoped that everything was fine but she couldn't say that to tommy , He loved this girl so mutch ... **

**Then the doors of the operation rooms opened ..**

"**Are you here for Miss Harrison" ? The doctor asked**

**Tommy : " Yeah I'm her boyfriend , is everything ok Doc ? "**

**Doctor : "She's a strong woman , she kept fighting and now she's resting , she broke her arm to , but i think she can go home tomorrow ..**

**Tommy was relieved '' Thank you so mutch Doctor , Can I go see her ? "**

**Doctor : "Yeah but only one person " **

**Tommy walked to her room and his heart broke because it was all his fault , he knew that the accident wasn't just an accident , someone was trying to kill his family .. **

**Tommy : ''I'm so sorry Jude , I love you so mutch ' tommy said and a tear was comming down ...**

**Jude woke up and she saw her Prince Charming standing next to her bed .. **

**Jude : "Hey loverboy" jude said and she smiled at him ..**

**Tommy : " Jude ... I'm so sorry this is al my fault ..**

**Jude : " No tommy , it wasn't your fault .. she took his hands and placed it on top of her belly ... **

**Tommy layed his head on her chest .. and he kissed her gently .. ''Jude I love you so mutch , But it's to dangerous , that wasn't an accident , somebody tried to kill my family , and the ones I love .. Jude looked at him and kissed him " I'm staying with you Tommy no mather what happens , I will always be here with you .. You can't send me away because I stay ..**

**Tommy sighed '' Jude you don't get it , You were almost death because of me , I'm sorry but you can't stay ..'' Jude began to cry ''I'm staying tommy you can't force me to go '' I love you , So please I'm a big girl ...**

**Tommy kissed her .. " I was so scared Jude , I thought i lost you ...**

**Jude : " You'll always have me tommy no mather what happens ! "**

**He hugged her and climbed in her bed and they fell a sleep ...**

**I hope you all liked it :) I really love writing about Jommie:)**

**so please revieuws:d Good or Bad ? **

**xxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 :) Hope you guys like it :)**

**The next day : **

**Jude and tommy left the hospital early and got back to his parents house . She wanted to write a song about the last couple of days and there was a studio in the basement of the house .She had never seen so much guitars in her live. **

**Jude was sitting on the ground writing a song while tommy was looking at her .**

**Jude : " What do you want Quincy ?"**

**Tommy laughed and pulled her on his lap . He kissed her with passion ..**

**Tommy began to kiss her neck , Jude began to moan ... **

**Jude : " Tommy ..." and she smiled . " More later , first work "**

**Tommy sighed : " Not nice Jude "**

**Jude laughed '' Perhaps you should take a cold shower "**

" **Very funny Jude " Tommy said while he rolled his eyes ...**

**Tommy : "Do you have a song ? " Jude nodded . She began to sing **

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything he does is beautiful  
everything he does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

**Tommy just watched her .. I love her so mutch , he thought ... It's just to dangerous here .. They know that I love her .. his thoughts were interrupted by Jude's voice ..**

**Jude : " Tommy ? Do you like my song ? "**

"**Jude I have to go " Tommy said quietly and he walked away . Jude ran after him and took his hand but he stepped further .. Jude got angry " Tommy ! Where are you going ? Tommy talk to me ! " **

**Tommy stopped and sighed " Jude please go home " **

**Jude : " No tommy i'm staying with you I love you ! " **

**Tommy : " Jude don't say that " Jude began to cry " But I do love you Tommy" "I'm only going if you say you don't love me " she said and tears were comming down ... Tommy's heart broke ... He did it again he broke her heart so his heart was broken to ... Tommy sighed : " I don't love you Jude .. I'm sorry .. **

**Jude ran to her room and packed her stuff .. Sophia and Phoebe ran to jude's room because they heard her crying ..**

" **Jude , honey don't cry " Sophia said while she hugged Jude . "What did he do now " Phoebe said angry **

**Jude began to cry again " He said he didn't love me " **

"**Jude honey" Sophie began "You know he loves you but I think he's frightened**

**to lose you .. "Tommy did some things in the past about which he's not proud about.. " **

**Jude : "But I won't judge him , I love him and I wanna be with him but he doesn't wanna be with me " she sighed **

**Phoebe : " Jude he wants to be with you but he's affraid of losing you , he almost lost you in that car accident ... And he thinks thats his foult .. **

" **I just love him so mutch , I don't wanna lose him and I wanna stay with him but I just don't know .But I know 1 thing he wants me to go home , so I'm going home . Sophia and Phoebe hugged Jude and they went to see Tommy .**

**Tommy sat down in the kitchen thinking about what happened .. He loved her so mutch but it's to dangerous .. He would kill himself if anything happened to Jude .. Suddenly somebody called his name ..**

"**THOMAS QUINCY come here ! " Sophia yelled ..**

**Tommy : " Yes , ma mere " **

**Sophia : " Tommy you're an ass ! Jude is going home because of you ! Go tell her that she must stay ! " **

**Tommy sighed : " Ma mere , it's to dangerous ! " She almost died in that car-accident ! **

" **I know , but you are pushing her away , and she really cares about you , this girl really loves you tommy , so go tell her you love her to , because you do ! " Sophie said and she smiled . **

**Tommy : " Yes I love her with all my heart , you know ma mere you're right I need her here with me .. I'm going to talk to her . And Tommy went to Judes room . But the room was empty ... **

**The song : Lifehouse You and me **

**Please revieuw , good bad :d thanks :d **

**xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next part :) hope you like it:)**

**He panicked , he looked in all the rooms but no Jude ... Then he run down to the studio and he smiled cause she was sitting on the floor writing a song .**

**Jude saw him and she got up " Sorry I'm going to leave now " she said while tears were coming down ... Tommy whipped of her tears with his finger .. " I'm sorry Jude , I'm really sorry , please don't go .. I need you here .." He said and he sighed .. "Tommy will you make up your damn mind .. First you want me to stay and then to leave and now stay again ... I'm confused .. " She said but she smiled at him and ran into his arms .. " Of course I'll stay Tommy .. I love you .. but you said you didn't loved me so I don't know ..." she said but she didn't looked in his eyes .. she couldn't ... Because if he didn't loved her she would die.. Tommy took her close to him .. " Jude , I do love you with all my heart but I was affraidthat I would lose you... There are thing you don't know about me .. " Tommy began " Wrong friends you know ... and I started to drink and smoke ... somethings drugs ... Jude was suprised but she hugged him .. " Tommy I wont judge you about that .. those things happened in the past .. you can't change them but it's ok .. I'm here for you ! .. she said and she kissed him on the lips .. " Jude there's more ... I told you the accident wasn't accidentally .. Someone tried to kill us ..because of my past ... Thats why I told you to go home ... But I'm affraid they will get you when I'm not arround ... so please stay .. Jude nodded "Yes Tommy I'll stay , but thats the last time that I unpack my stuff ! **

**Tommy smiled and he carried her travel trunk to her room . He watched her while she was putting her stuff in the closet . She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and he gently kissed her on the lips . Jude got on top of him and smiled . She took his t-shirt off and she began to kiss his chest .. Tommy was suprised .. " Jude are you sure ? " he said , all she could say was " Je t'aime Tom Quincy ..." And he knew she was ready .. Now he was on top of her .. He continued to kiss her as he unhooked her bra and she threw it on the ground .. He began to unbutton her pants .. and he kissed his way down .. She began to moan .. She tried to unbutton his pants but she stopped because she hurt someone calling there names... " Jude , Thomas we have visiters "**

**Tommy rolled his eyes " Just my luck " Jude laughed . They got dressed and went down stairs .. She looked at the 2 persones standing next to Sophia ..**

I have more , So I hope you liked it:) please revieuw !

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the reply , Hope you guys like it:) **

**After a couple of minutes she stopped ... She sat down on the grass and watched the sun perdition ... "Stupid stupid jude" She yelled .. **

" **You're not stupid " someone said behind her and he sat down next her . **

**They sat there for almost an hour without talking .. Then they heard someone .. "Thomas , Your dad is home " Sophia yelled .. Tommy stood up and took judes hand . "C'mon I want you to meet my dad " Jude nodded and they went back to the house .. " Thomas , welcome back " he said . Tommy gave him a hug and said " Dad , I want you to meet someone " and he placed his hands on judes back .. "This is Jude Harrison , my girlfriend " Jude smiled .. He had never called her 'his girlfriend ' wow she loved the sound of that .. **

**Tommy's dad looked at her and said " Nice to meet you Miss Harrison " and he took her hand and kissed it . Tommy sighed .. Jude saw that tommy wasn't trilled about his dad and the kissing stuff .. ' Please call me Jude ' she said . **

" **Well Jude , you can call me Tony and he smiled .. Tommy knew his father was a ladies-man ...but now with Jude ..Luckily Sadie dropped by with Kwest .. **

"**And who is this lovely woman " Tony said and he kissed her hand also .. Kwest rolled his eyes just like tommy did .. Kwest answered " This lovely woman is MY girlfriend " Jude and tommy laughed ... Sadie looked at kwest and she kissed him ..She whispered something in his ear and they walked away .. **

"**That was my sister Sadie " Jude said .. "You two are very beautiful " he said and jude's cheeks became red .. "Ok Dad we're going to the studio , see yah call us if dinner is ready " And tommy took jude's hand and they walked to the cellar . " your dad is really nice " Jude said and she placed herself on tommy's lap. " Very funny Jude " he said and he kist her softly on the lips .. " Thomas Quincy are you jealous ?" Jude said while she took his t-shirt of . " No i'm not jealous of course not , he's my dad Jude " he said and he took jude's t-shirt of . She moaned " Maiby I'm attracted to him " she said and she laughed .. Tommy stopped kissing her and he looked in her eyes .. "So you think my dad is hotter than me ? " She smiled and she took his pants of . " No you crazy man " **

**He was trying to unbutton her jeans but they heard a sigh behind them .. They saw Kwest and Sadie standing next to tommy's dad .. **

**Jude took her t-shirt and she put it on .. Tommy's dad said " Do you want me to help girl " **

**and Jude's jaw dropped .. " Euh no thanks " **

"**Dad can I talk to you for just a minute " tommy said and they walked in to the studio room .. Jude , Kwest and Sadie were watching to the conversation between father and son .. " what are they saying " Jude asked .. " I don't know red but I don't think it's about the weather " Kwest answered **

"**Dad what the hell are you doing ! " tommy yelled at his dad **

" **I don't know what you're talking about thomas " He answered**

" **You damn know what I mean , You're seducing Jude ! " Tommy yelled**

**Tony just laughed " Thomas , she's 18 , Yeah I find her very beautiful but thats all ! Tommy rolled his eyes .. "Just stop saying things like " Do you want me to help " .. She doesn't want your help .. I'm here to help her , she's my girlfriend " He yelled and his dad sighed " Thomas Quincy stop being so jealous , I love your mum very much , so you don't have to worry " **

**Tommy laughed " You don't love her dad , you cheated on her ! **

"**Thomas that was a mistake , and please stop talking about that " **

**Tommy sighed " Yeah you're right , a big mistake " and he walked to the kitchen ..**

**So what do you think ? good bad ? please reply :d **

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**He saw Jude and Sadie whispering about something .. " Did I miss something " He said . Jude jumped of the chair and walked to Tommy . " What happened with your father ? Why were you yelling ? " Jude asked . " Nothing Jude " **

"**Tommy c'mon ! " Sadie left the room because she didn't wanna hear them fighting ... Again **

"**Jude , please I don't wanna talk about it " he said angry ..**

" **Fine , I'm going to my room and please don't follow me " she answered and walked to her room ." I'm so sick of this .. First we're happy and kissing and the next thing we're fighting ... Again **

**When she got in her room she saw somebody sitting on her bed .. **

" **Euh hey Tony " she said friendly but she was a little bit scared because she knew that he wanted to seduce her .. **

" **Hello Jude " he answered .. " I was waiting for you " .. **

" **ok .. Why are you here ? " she asked quickly **

" **Come sit down next to me " he said and he took her hand . She didn't want to but she couldn't say no ..**

" **Tommy and I had a fight " he began ... " about you " **

**Jude sighed .. " Why ? What did he said ? " She asked**

" **He's just jealous .. Because you find me attractive .. And he came closer to kiss her neck .. She pulled away but he took her hands and pulled her closer .. **

" **Jude , I know you want this ... I know you want me " and he kissed her on the lips .. She wanted to scream but she couldn't ... he took her clothes of and he came closer to her .. She hitted him in the face .. " Jude you know you want this , don't fight " He took his pants of and he began to kiss her body .. She felt sick .. Suddenly she heard somebody comming to her room .. " HELP " she yelled , Tony threw her against the wall " Stupid bitch " he said . **

**Suddenly somebody started to beat Tony .. " Keep your hands to yourself " Tommy yelled and he threw his father against the wall where Jude was sitting ..**

**She cried ... tommy ran to her and he hold her in his arms .. 'sjtt Everything is gonna be allright ' he said .. Sadie and kwest walked in the room because they heard something ... " What happened " Sadie asked and she ran to Jude .. **

" **T What did he do to her " Kwest asked . " I don't know man .. I came in and I saw Jude lying on the floor and my d..I mean Tony on top of her , I swear I'm going to kill him " .. **

**They called the police and they took Tony to the hospitol .. He was badly wounded ... Sophia cried and hugged Jude " I'm so sorry , I know what he can do .. I'm so sorry hunny ... " **

"**It's not your foult " Jude said and she hugged Sophia back.. **

**A couple of hours later they all went to their rooms .. They talked about what happened .. and Sophie said it was all her foult.. She knew how agressive her husband could be .. He raped her a couple of times .. But nobody knew because she was affraid that he would rape Phoebe to .. so she didn't talked about it .. **

**But she told the police everything and her husband is going to jail for a very long time ... She was relieved .. The nightmare was over .. **

**Tommy was so angry .. He ran outside and got in his car .. Jude ran after him but it was to late .. He was gone .. She tried to call him but he didn't answer the phone ..**

**She layed down on tommy's bed trying to get some sleep but she couldn't .. She was so worried .. She called hime like a million times but he didn't answer ..**

**Sadie sat next to Jude .. " I'm sure he's ok Jude .. Just give him some time ... He'll come back .. "**

**Jude sighed " I don't know Sadie ... He's not the only one who's hurt .. Tony almost raped me Sades .. " she began to cry ... **

**Sadie grabbed her sister in to a hug and they fell a sleep .. **

**The next morning :**

**Jude and Sadie woke up because they heard someone yelling in the kitchen .. **

**They went down stairs and they saw a very angry Kwest ..**

" **T man .. How could you do this to her .. She loves you so mutch " He was about to hit tommy when Jude came in .. "Kwest whats up?" she said and she saw Tommy and some half naked brunette lying on the coutch .. **

**She couldn't say a thing .. She ran out of the room .. " Jude " tommy yelled .. **

" **Nice job , " Sadie said to Tommy .. "She was so worried about you ! You're an ass Quincy .. " And she ran after Jude ..**

" **And you GOO ! " Kwest yelled at the brunette .. She ran outside and got in her car .. **

" **Kwest man .. I was drunk .. I didn't knew what I was doing.." tommy said**

" **Look , I know you're hurt but think about Jude .. He almost rapped her ! "**

" **I know Kwest " tommy yelled " And I didn't sleep with that girl , I couldn't "**

**She just fell a sleep next to me , Please you got to believe me man .. I love Jude so mutch .." He began to cry **

" **T.. I believe you but I don't know if Jude will believe you .. But please go and talk to her "**

**Tommy ran to Jude's room and he saw her crying .. His heart broke .. **

" **Jude .. " He began " I didn't slept with her .. She fell a sleep .. **

"**Tommy don't I'm going home .. " she yelled at him.. **

" **No please jude don't go , I love you so mutch , I knew I screwed it up ! But please you got to believe me I didn't sleep with her , I couldn't sleep with her because you're the only one I sleep with .. Please Jude believe me " And he began to cry .. Jude was shocked.. This was the first time she saw him crying .. Her heart broke .. She believed him.. **

**She walked to Tommy and hugged him .. **

" **Tommy I was so worried about you and when I saw you with that girl I just freaked .. I thought I'd lost you .. **

" **You're never going to lose me Jude , you're my everything .. , I wrote you a song yesterday .. just listen please " Jude nodded **

I U

He began to sing : 

I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her

She gives me ev'rything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

" **I love you so much tommy" Jude said and she kissed him on his lips .. " I love you to girl with all my heart .. " **

**She kissed him with all that she had .. He kissed her back and they made love for the first time .. It felt so right she thought .. **

**She opened her eyes and saw tommy starring at her .. " I love you Jude " he said .. she smiled and said " I love you to " **

" **Did it hurt " he asked .. she smiled because he was so gently with her..**

" **No tommy , You didn't hurt me .. " They kissed again**

" **I'm gonna take a shower" he said " c'ming? " he smiled ..**

"**Yeah , the last one in the shower makes breakfast" she yelled and they ran in to shower ... They dropped their clothes and they jumped in to the shower .. Jude almost fell but Tommy catched her .. " Easy girl , I know you like to see me naked but hold your horses " he smirked .. " Oh please , You like to see ME nakes " she said . He nodded " yes thats true , so come here" she came closer and they kissed .. he pulled away and he began to kiss her body .. She moaned.**

**After a couple of minutes Jude layed down on tommy's chest .. still in the shower ".. Tommy .. that .. was.. great .." she said**

"**yeah .. I .. know " he answered.. " Your so full of yourself " she said and she hitted him on the shoulder " .. " Auw Jude .. Allright You were not so bad " He smiled .. " Not so bad ? " she asked with puppy eyes .. " Ok you were amazing and thats the truth ! He said .. She smiled and they kissed .. They got out of the shower and Jude took her black t-shirt and her jeans out of the closet.**

**They got dressed because they wanted to see a film . **

" **Kwest , Sadiee " Jude began " are you guys c'ming , we're going to watch a movie " **

**Sadie and kwestwalked in the room and they sat down on the loveseat . **

" **we're going to watch final destination 3 " tommy said and he placed the dvd in the dvdplayer . " Tommy , you know I don't like horror movies " jude said . **

" **yeah I know , but I'm here " He smiled and she came closer and layed her head on his lap . Kwest and Sadie were making out and Tommy and Jude sighed " Ieuw you guys , go to you room or something " Jude said . **

"**Jealous Red " Kwest smirked . " Yeah I'm so jealous " Jude said on a flirty tone . Tommy rolled his eyes . They all laughed . **

**An hour later they all got went to the garden . It was a beautiful day and Jude wanted to swim , so they putted their bikini's and swimshorts on . **

"**The last one in the pool is paying for the pizza ! "Sadie yelled .. they all ran in to the pool but kwest slipped and fel , so he had to pay for the pizza .**

**They all laughed because Kwest layed down on the ground with some grass in his mouth . " Ow Kwest come here" sadie said and she took the grass out of his mouth. " Ow you guys are so cute " Jude said and tommy took her hand and they swam to the side of the pool . They were making out when they heard someone screaming . They ran out of the pool and they saw ...**

**Please replyyy :d good bad :d **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reply ... I hope you like this part .. It's kind of funny I think :d **

** They ran out of the pool and they saw Phoebe with a towel round her body ..**

"**Phoebe what happened ? " tommy asked .. " She pointed at the 3 young men who were standing next to the door . " Sorry dude , the butler said the door on the left and I guess we took the wrong door ... " he said and smiled. **

"**Spied , Wally , Kyle " Jude said and she gave them a hug . " Wow Harrison you mist uss " ? they said at the same time . "Very funny guys and she hitted them on the shoulder . " What are you guys doing here ?" she asked ..**

" **Well he invited uss " and he pointed at Tommy .. " It's almost chrismas and I hoped you stayed here to celebrate with my mum and sister , so I called them .. Darius is c'ming to but later and Jamie couldn't come because he and patsy were going on a holiday and Sadie and kwest are allready here .. so what do you say ..? he asked and he hoped she would say yes because this was their first chrismas together . " Of course I'll stay Quincy ." she said and she hugged him .. " Euh dudes , would you like to introduce uss " and he pointed at the girl with the towel round her body . " Oh yes , Euhm this is my sister Phoebe , Phoebe this is Spied , Wally and Kyle " **

**She smiled " Nice to meet you guys , I heard a lot about you " she said .. **

**Spied sighed " Nothing bad I hope " he said on a flirty tone .. **

"**Spied back of , she's my sister ok " tommy said and Jude smirked . **

" **And you " he pointed at Phoebe " Would you mind to put on some clothes ! " **

"**Can I come to " Spied said a bit to loud . She laughed and whispered something in his ear " Maybe you could dress me " and she walked away . **

**Spied head turned red and the guys of SME sighed " Spied is in love , Spied is in love " they sang . " Oh shut up dudes " Spied yelled . They all laughed . **

" **Albert would you show the guys their rooms please " Tommy said to the butler next to him . " Yes sir " He said and they went to their rooms. **

" **Wow tommy thanks for doing this , This is gonna be the best chrismas I've ever had " she said while she hugged him. After a few seconds he said " Jude , if you want me to be their you have to let go because I can't breath anymore .. " she smiled and she let go . " Jude we have to go shopping because we need to buy some gifts " someone said and she knew exactly who . " Yeah Sadie , I'll go get my purse and then we could go to the city " Sadie nodded and Jude and Tommy went to their room .**

"**What are you going to buy me " he asked and he sat down on the bed . **

" **Mh I don't know yet , what do you want ? " she asked while she took her t-shirt of . Tommy smiled " thats what I want " and he pointed at Jude's body . **

" **Tommy " Jude smiled " Not now ,Sadie is waiting for me . " **

**He grabbed her in to a kiss and he said " We'll do it fast " **

**She smiled and began she pulled his t-shirt off and began to kiss his body . " Thats what I'm talking about " he said . **

**Jude got of the bed and she putted a t-shirt on . Tommy was confused " Jude , did I say something wrong " he said quickly . " No silly " she began and kissed him on the head " But that was the foreplay ... More later , but now I have to go shopping with Sadie " and she kissed him again but now on the lips . **

"**You're such a player Miss Harrison " he said and he kissed her back .**

" **I love you , be carefull ! " He yelled at her but she was allready out of the room . Triing Trinngg Tommy's phone went .**

**-Hello**

**-I love you to and yes I will be carefull**

**he laughed **

**-thanks for calling .. I love you Jude**

**-I love you Tommy **

**and she hang up . **

"**Heey Sades ready to go " she said and she took sadies arm " For shopping always " she said and they walked to the Viper . **

" **Wow he let you drive the viper .. " Sadie said **

"**Euhm actually he doesn't know and I got his creditcard also " Jude said and she took the creditcard out of her purse . " Yeah , you go sis " Sadie said and they laughed . A couple of minutes later Judes phone went **

**-Haaj babe , miss me allready ? She said**

**Jude you took my viper ? He yelled**

**Sorry hun but I had no other car .. **

**Ok you're forgiven...**

**and tommy , Itookyou'recreditcardto **

**JUDE , What did you say ? **

**I took you're creditcard**

**she heard him sigh.. **

**Jude , you know you've got to repay me wright ... So tonight My room at 10 ?**

**she laughed **

**-Sure tommy , bye hun **

**Love yah Jude and hun ?**

**Yes ? **

**I knew you took my creditcard and my viper but I just wanted to hear your voice ..**

**oh thats sweet , I love you **

**I love you to **

"**And what did he say , was he angry ? " sadie asked .."No he knew that I took his creditcard and Viper but he said I have to repay him " Sadie laughed . **

**Sadie knew exactly what she meant and she smirked " looks like you need some sexy underwear for tonight " she said and Jude smiled . " First stop Victoria secret " Sadie shouted and they laughed . **

**Soo good bad ? What did you think about spied and Phoebe :p **

**xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reply . Lots of Phoebe and Spied moments c'ming :d also Jommie :d**

**A couple of houres later they went home . They got a present for everyone . **

**Jude's presents: **

**For Sadie : A Prada purse with her name in golden letters on**

**For Kwest : a new playstation game : World craft 4 **

**For Phoebe and Sophia : tickets to a Spa weekend in a 4 stars hotel.**

**For spied : a new guitar ( the one about he coudln't shut up ) **

**For wally : the first CD ever of the rolling stones**

**For kyle : underwear of Spongebob and The oldest All Stars of the world . **

**For Darius : a cellphone in the shape of a 'D'**

**And for her tommy : A new Viper because she wanted his old one and keys to a a penthouse close to G-major . **

**When they got inside they saw the guys sitting on the couch watching a movie . They were to busy watching the film that they didn't heard them. **

**Jude sighed " Boys will be boys " she said and sadie laughed . **

**Spied was the first one who saw them " Heey dudes , wow lots of bags I see , any gift for me " he said on a flirty tone . **

" **Yeah spied , gifts for everyone " Jude said and now all the boys ran to Jude and Sadie " But , you'll get them tonight " Sadie said and they laughed . **

**The boys were dissapointed " not nice girls " they said at the same time .**

" **Hey why are you guys sad " somebody said behind them . **

**Spied coudln't keep his eyes of her . " Spied close your mounth you'll catch flies " Jude whispered . Spied sighed " She's so beautiful " **

" **What did you say spied " Phoebe said and she smirked . **

**Spied didn't know what to say and he just said " euhm the weather is beautiful " **

**They all laughed . Spied was so ashamed and he ran to his room . **

" **Not nice guys " Jude said and she began to walk to his room but Phoebe took her hand and said " I'll go check him " . **

" **Phoebe " tommy began " I don't think thats a good idea cause .. " but she was allready gone . " Good job tommy " Jude said . **

**Tommy hugged her and he took his creditcard . **

" **So I see you guys bought a lot of things , can I see " He said and he wanted to take a bag but Jude grabbed the bags first . " No tommy , tonight " she said and she putted the bags in the closet . " I can't wait " tommy said and he kissed her gently on the lips . " guys , you to your room " the others said and with that Tommy and Jude went to their room .**

**At spieds room : **

**Spied layed down on his bed , he couldn't believe he said that **

**Stupid spied he said and he placed his head in the pillow . **

**Then he heard someone knocking on the door . **

" **GO AWAY " he yelled . But the knocking went on . He got up and opened the door he was about to yell but he saw Phoebe . **

" **Ow , it's you .. come in " he said and she walked to his bed and placed herself on the bed . " What do you want " he said and he sat down next to Phoebe .**

" **Nothing I just wanted to talk .. but if you don't want to I'll go " she said and she got of the bed but before she could walk away Spied took her hand and putted her in his lap . " No stay , please " he said and she nodded . **

"**Spied " she began " why are you so nervous when I'm arround " **

**he looked at her and he kissed her on the lips . She was suprised but she kissed him back . " I don't know Phoebes , I just .. like you... a lot " he said and she smiled . " But you don't like me I guess " and he took her of his lap and walked to the window . She walked to him and she took his hands and she placed them on her back so he would feel her . He liked this feeling . **

" **Spied , I like you to " she said and now she kissed him with full of passion .**

**After a few minutes they stopped and they looked at each other . **

"**So do you have a boyfriend " He asked .. **

**She smiled and said " yes I have " **

**Spied couldn't believe it . He took his hands of her and walked away very angry.**

**Phoebe ran after him and said " You're my boyfriend " He stopped and smiled . **

" **I knew that " he said and he kissed her with all that he had . **

**At Tommy and Jude's room .**

**They layed down on the bed looking at each other , they were out of breath ...**

" **Woww ... Jude ... That was .. WOW.. and your outfit Woww " he said and he took her of his chest . She smiled and played with his hair. **

**She had bought a nursery outfit at some erotic shop . First she didn't wanted to go but Sadie took her hand and dragged her in to the shop. After a couple of minutes they walked out with two bags , one for Sadie and one for Jude .**

" **So mister Quincy , whats my present " she said **

" **Tonight Miss Harrison " he smirked . At 9 o'clock they got out of bed and they putted on their clothes for tonight . **

**Jude was wearing a black dress with a V-neck and the dress was open on the back . Tommy had a black tuxido on . When he saw her coming out of the badroom his jaws dropped . " Wow Jude you look beautiful " he said and he kissed her . " Yeah , you look nice to " she said and he smirked " Nice Harrison?" Jude rolled her eyes " You look hot Quicny " she said and he laughed **

" **I know " he said and they walked out of their room . They heard some noice c'ming from spieds room and they walked to the room . They saw a very naked Phoebe and a very naked Spied . " VINCENT" tommy yelled and spied fell out of the bed .**

" **Dude , I can explain " spied said and he putted his pants on but he fell on the ground again . They all laughed . **

" **Spied , no problem man , You like my sis , she likes you , so don't worry .. BUT if you ever break her heart , I will hunt you and kill you " he said and spied swallowed . Jude and Tommy walked out the room and they went to the dinning room . **

**Phoebe just smiled . " what ? " spied said and he got back in to the bed. **

" **Nothing .. Just I like you .. " she said and she kissed him gently on the lips . **

" **Well Miss Quincy .. I like you to " he said and they kissed again . " oke we should get ready because it's almost 9 and I need my time to get ready " she said and she got of the bed . " You don't need that much of time , You're beautiful " spied said and she smiled . " See you at 9 loverboy " and she walked out of the room . **

**I really like that girl spied thought .. and he got out of the bed and he putted his tuxedo on . A couple of minutes later he walked out of the room and went to Phoebe's room . He knocked and he heard her say ' Spied come in ' . **

**he got in and sat down on her bed . " Just a second " she yelled out of the bathroom. Spied took the magazine next to her bed and he looked and the pictures . A couple of minutes later she walked in the room and he's jaws dropped . " Wow Phoebes you look beautiful " he got up and he took her hand and kissed it . She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana dress with a split from her leg to her feet . She kissed him and they went to the dinning room . **

**SOOO good bad please reply :d **

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey ! Thanks for the reply ! I'm really happy because you guys are so great !! **

**so here is the next part ! **

**At the dinning room : **

**A couple of houres later they finished their meals and they went to the livingroom to open up their presents .**

" **I wanna go first" the guys of SME said on the same time . **

"**kids .. " Jude sighed. They all laughed . " Very funny dude", spied said and tickled Jude . "Ok first gift for Phoebe and Sophia " Jude said .**

**They opened up their presents and they hugged Jude . " Wow Jude , thanks ! " **

"**It's tommy's gift also " she said and she winked at tommy . They hugged tommy also . " Jude , this is your gift " Sophia and Phoebe said . She opened the present and she saw a t-shirt with a picture of her and tommy on it . " wow guys I love it ! " Tommy has the same " Sophia said and she handed him the present. " Quincy , you've got to wear that every day " Jude said and she kissed him . " You to Harrison " he smiled. After a couple of minutes everybody got their gifts except Jude and Tommy . " I'll go first " she said and she handed him an envelop . He opened it and he fount two keys . The first key was a key from a car he tought . Then he looked closer and he saw the word VIPER on the key . " You bought me a knew viper ! " he yelled and he hugged Jude **

" **Yeah , The newest one" she said. He was so happy . "Wow Jude thank you so mutch , i love you ! " he said and he picked her up and he kissed her . "Ieuw guys , get a room " Phoebe said and Spied started to kiss her . " Yeah look who's saying " . They laughed . "Ok now it's your turn ! " she said and he gave kneeled down and he showed her a box . " Judith Harrison , would you marry me ? " He said and he opened the box and she saw a beautiful ring with a big diamond . She began to cry , so did phoebe , sadie and sophie . She didn't knew what to say .. " Jude ? " tommy said and he looked at her a little bit dissapointed cause he thought she would say yes from the first second .. **

" **Yes !!! " She yelled and tommy looked at her and he hugged her .**

**They applauded ! All the girls hugged Jude and the guys "hugged" tommy .**

" **Finally man ! Took you long enough " Kwest said . Jude and tommy looked at each other and they were so happy . The butler came with some champain and they said " To Jude and Tommy " . " Tommy " Jude began " Look in to the envolope" . " Another gift " he said and he kissed her gently . He took the other key out of the envelope but he had no idea what it was . "Thats a key to a penthouse close to G-major , I called the owner Yesterday and I bought it ... so I thought maiby for us ? " she said . Tommy smiled and picked her up again . " Jude , thats a great idea , Je t'aime Jude " tommy said and he kissed her. **

"**Oww , so sweet " Phoebe said and Spied looked at her . " You wanna marry to ? " He asked . " Yeah I will someday and have some kids " she answered . Kyle and Wally smirked " Looks like you're gonna be busy " they said . Then somebody knocked on the door . " I'll go open it " Jude said and she walked to the door . The others heard somebody yelling " Where is he " and they saw a beautiful blonde c'ming out of the door . " I don't know who she is " Jude said and she ran to tommy . " Who are you " tommy said and he took her arm . **

"**Ashley " Spied sighed . " You know this girl " Phoebe said and she looked a bit shocked. " Of course he knows me , I'm his girlfriend " the girl said and she took spieds hand . Tears were c'ming down on Phoebes cheeks and she ran to her room . " Spied what did I told you a couple of houres ago , I would kill you if you broke her heart ... whell I'm gonna to kill you right now ! " and he ran to spied but Jude stood in the middle . " No tommy ... Just hear him out ! " she said and he nodded . " Yeah dude , this is not my girlfriend .. she's some crazy girl from tour , she thinks I'm her boyfriend because we kissed one time , But thats all I swear ! " he said . " But spiedie I love you " the girl said on a flirty tone . " I don't , I love somebody else " he said and he walked to Phoebes room **

" **So please leave "Jude said to the girl and the girl laughed at her " and who are you the maid ? " she said and Jude looked very angry , she wanted to hit this ashley girl but tommy took her hand and he said " this is my fianceé " and he showed the ring . The girl was shocked and ran to her car . Jude smiled at tommy . " I love you " she said and he smiled back . " Owww the others said , thats so sweet " they rolled their eyes and laughed **

**Phoebe's room **

**Phoebe stood by the window when she heard knocking . **

" **It's open " she said and spied walked in . " Please go away " she yelled and began to cry . Spied took her hands but she pulled away . " No please listen to me " he said and he took her hands again she didn't pul away . " I think you said enough , I mean I think you did enough " she said and she sat on the bed . Spied sat next to her and kissed her , she kissed him back . " What am I doing "she yelled and she wanted to leave but spied took her arm and placed her in to his lap .. " She's not my girlfriend phoebes , you are ! " he said and he kissed her again . " I don't get it " she said and she layed her head on his shoulder . **

" **She's just some crazy girl from tour " he sighed .. " You've got to believe me " he said quickly .. " I believe you " Phoeb whispered and she kissed him on the lips . " I love you .. " he whispered back . Phoebe stopped and she looked at him . " You really love me ? " she asked . He nodded .. " I'm so happy when I'm with you but I hardly know you " he said and he kissed her neck . **

" **Well I'm Phoebe Quincy , my dads in jail because he almost rapped Jude and my mom " Spied nodded .. Tommy had told him everything .**

"**My job euhm its like what horatio does in Csi Miami " she said and smiled . Spied couldn't believe she was a criminologiste .. all he could say was " wow , My girlfriend catches bad guys , you're like wonderwoman " he said and kissed her . " Very funny spied ehm , I broke my leg when I was 9 and I saw tommy's thingie when I was 10 " **

**Spied swallowed " You saw his thingie " he said and she laughed .. " yeah I still have nightmares about that " she laughed . " I almost forgot , Here's your present " spied said and he handed her the present . She opened the box and she saw a golden neclace with a piece of a heart . He showed her the other half that he was wearing round his neck and she smiled . " Spied I love it " she said and she kissed him . " Je t'aime " She said and he smiled .. " My and french , not good " he smirked . " I said I love you " he looked in her eyes and said with a british accent " Well Miss Quincy , you're lucky because I love you to " they kissed and they went to the others . **

**So I hope you liked it :d **

**Please reply :d i lovee replies :d **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reply :d ! you guys rock :d **

**xx Here's a bit Drama**

**Spied and Phoebe walked in the room where the others where sitting . **

" **So everything Ok ?" Tommy asked a bit worried . Phoebe smiled and kissed spied . " I'll take that as a yes " tommy said and smirked . **

**Suddenly they heard somebody knocking on the door . " Not miss bimbo again " Phoebe said and spied took her in his arms . " I'll go get it " tommy said and walked to the door . " D thanks for c'ming " tommy said and he let Darius in . **

**But then he saw a beautiful brunette standing next to D .. " Heey Jessica , wow you look nice . " They walked to the others . " Heey D" they all said . He smirked "well nice to see you guys " . Then they somebody standing next to D . **

" **This is Jessica " D began .. " My daughter " Their jaws dropped . " D you never told us , you had a daugther " Jude said and she hugged him . " You never asked " he said and hugged her to . " But tommy knew I had a daughter , because they dated a while " Darius said . Jude saw tommy looking at darius daughter and she was a bit jealous . " Tommy ? " Jude said and he looked at her . " Oh yes , euhm this is Jude Harrison euhm my artist " he said and everybody stopped talking . Tears were c'ming down on judes cheeks . " Ow Tommy you're single ? " Jessica asked and took his hand . Tommy was about to say no but he couldn't say it ... " Euhm yeah euh I mean No " he began but Jude ran to her room . " Jude " he yelled and he was about to go after her but Phoebe and Sadie said a the same time " You suck Quincy , I'll go " and they looked at each other and they went to Jude . **

" **T , You suck " the guys all said . " Why couldn't you say that she is your fiancé " Kwest said . " you guys are engaged " Darius asked . Tommy nodded . **

" **Thomas you suck " D answered . " I know !! " tommy yelled and he walked away.**

**Jude's room : **

**Jude layed down on her bed when sadie and phoebe walked in the room .**

**They sat down next to her . " Jude honey , are you allright " Sadie asked **

" **No Sadie , I"m not .. I'm just his artist , you heard what he said ! " Jude said crying . " Jude , I have to tell you something . " Phoebe said and she went on " But maybe he should tell you .. " and she was about to tell the story when Tommy came in . " No Phoebe I'll tell her . " he said and the girls walked out of the room . **

" **Go away Thomas " Jude said . It was the first time she called him thomas and Tommy was a bit shocked but he deserved it . " I guess I deserve that . " **

"**Jude look at me " he said and he took her hand . **

" **Only Phoebe and Darius know about this .. , please listen " he said and she nodded . **

" **When I was 18 , I met Jessica on tour " he began " I didn't knew she was Darius daughter so we dated a while " She rolled her eyes and said " I don't have to know about your dating period with her . " Please listen to me Jude " tommy said . Jude nodded again .**

" **So , we got engaged ... and she introduced me to her dad , to Darius , first he was so pissed of but then he said ' it would be a good publicity stunt ' so yeah we got married and she was pregnant .. , a couple of months later Angie was born a beautiful baby girl .. But Jessica drank a lot and went out with the wrong people ... we weren't happy but Angie was my everything ... Jessica lent some money from a strange guy and he wanted his money back .. But Jessica couldn't pay it .. She didn't told me about the money because she thought I would be angry .. On a sunday afternoon we were on our way to Darius when suddenly a car hitted us and we crashed to a tree . The doctors said Angie died immediately ... I felt so guilty and I didn't wanted to talk to anyone so me and Jessica got divorced .. I never saw her again ... So now I didn't knew what to say when I saw her .. **

**Jude looked at him .. she never knew he had a daughter .. he never told her .. she felt so guilty .. " Tommy , I love you but you said I was your artist .. nothing more .. Maybe we shouldn't get married .. " Tommy couldn't believe she just said that .. " JUDE , I love you and I want you to be me wife , Don't you wanna get married ? " he asked .. **

" **I don't know " was all she could say and she walked away.. **

**So , I hope you liked it :d please please reply :d**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reply :d I'm so glad you liked it.**

**So this is a new part :) **

**Lots of dramaa :p but also Phied :p **

**Jude ran away to the basement .. She was crying..**

**I love tommy with all my heart but I don't know .. and I wanna marry him but I think he isn't ready .. He never told me he had a daughter .. I know its to painfull but he could have told me about it .. Jude sighed and she began to sing a song ..**

Where's my will?  
Can I find a place?  
The earth is wild  
And I can't sit still

A familiar sound  
A familiar voice  
Makes is so hard  
to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay

A thousand stars  
You will have my word  
I'm brighting up  
to fill these cracks

A familiar place  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard  
to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay

I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong  
Strong  
But what if I am wrong?

A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard  
to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay...  
Hmmm, mmmm  
Away

" **wow , killer song " somebody said behind her ..**

" **Hey phoebes , I'm sorry but I don't wanna talk right now .. " Jude said **

**Phoebe sat down next to Jude ." sorry hun but we got to talk " she said and she hugged Jude. " I know your hurt but tommy really loves you .. , he couldn't live without you .. I went to your room a couple of minutes ago and he was crying .. I never saw him crying .. Only ones .. at Angie's funeral.. , I know it's not easy for you .. but please Jude .. give him some time .. " Phoebe said .**

" **I love him Phoebes .. I love him so mutch that it scares me .. I don't wanna lose him .. I was so happy when he proposed .. but now I don't know .. " **

**Phoebe looked at Jude .. " Girlie he really want to be with you for the rest of his life .. don't you ever doubt that , but the question is .. can you handle his past ? " she said and she walked away .. " Phoebe I can handle it , I love him so much and I don't wanna give up .. , I wanna be with him for the rest of my life .. " Phoebe smiled and she walked away to spieds room .**

" **Heey loverboy " she said and she kissed him .. " Hey girlfriend .. " she smiled and kissed him again .. " Is everything allright with Jude and Tommy " he asked **

"**Yeah I think so .. They really love each other .. and I think Jude can handle his past ... she's a strong woman " Phoebe said and Spied nodded " Yeah she is"**

" **Sow when do I get my present " he said and she laughed " Wait a second " and she ran out to her room , she took the present and she ran back to spieds room . " Close your eyes " she said she walked in the room and she placed the gift on his bed . " Open your eyes " He looked at his gift and he didn't knew what to say . " An envelope" he said a bit dissapointed . " Open it spied " she said **

**He opened it and he saw a key .. He stil didn't knew what to say .. He didn't understand . " Phoebes I don't understand .. " he said and she sighed **

" **Thats the key to my appartment that I just bought .. It's right under the appartment of Tommy and Jude .. " spied still looked confiused .. " So that means that I will move to Toronto and this is the key to my appartment soo .. " **

"**I GET IT " spied said .. " You want me to move in ! " **

" **Well , yes If you want to .. " she said and she didn't want to look in his eyes because maybe he would say no .. and she didn't wanna get hurt .. **

" **Baby look at me .. " spied began " Yeah I'll move in , But on one condition ! " he said . She nodded " I'm listening " . **

" **That we have sex every night ! " he said and she hitted him on his shoulder .**

" **Don't you think about anything else ? " she said and she smirked . " Yeah about you .. , But when I think about you I think about sex ." he laughed . **

" **I'll take that as a compliment " she said and she kissed him on the lips . **

**Jude walked to her room . She saw tommy sitting on the bed . "Jude " he said . **

" **Don't tommy , I'm gonna sleep in phoebes room cause I think she's sleeping with spied " she grabbed her stuff and she walked out . " Jude please wait " tommy said and a tear was c'ming down on his cheek . Jude's heart broke but now he could feel how she felt everytime he hurt her .. **

" **No , we'll talk tomorrow " and she walked out .. **

**I'm sorry tommy ... but I need to be sure that you love me .. and that you will marry me .. she thought .. **

**Jude layed down on phoebe's bed .. She couldn't sleep .. she was thinking about Tommy .. She heard knocking on the door .. " come in " she said ..**

**Jessica walked in the room and sat down next to Jude .. **

" **What do you want " Jude said angry .. she couldn't help it but she was so jealous .. **

" **I'm sorry Jude .. I guess tommy told you everything ." **

**Jude nodded . " I'm sorry " Jude said **

" **Yeah I know ... I'm sorry for making trouble ..., You don't have to worry .. I'm in love with somebody else .. " Jessica said . Jude was sighed " I thought you still loved him " .. **

"**Yeah I still love him thats normal.. He was the father of my child but I'm not in love with him .. " she said and Jude nodded .. **

" **so you guys are getting married ? " Jessica asked **

" **I don't know anymore .. I love him but I don't know if he's ready .. " Jude said . Jessica hugged her . " It's gonna be allright " she said . " and Jude tomorrow were going to Paris .. My dad has plain and hotel tickets for everybody " **

" **Wow , D giving presents ? What does he need " Jude said and Jessica laughed **

" **He's not that bad .. he's just yeah my dad .. " she said and she stood up . **

" **so we're leaving at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning .. be ready ! " Jessica said and she walked out . Then Sadie walked in . " Heey sis , what did she want ? " she asked . " She's not so bad Sades .. Tommy and Jessica had a child ... But she died .. " Jude said . **

" **Omg , Jude ... are you allright ? " Sadie asked and layed down next to Jude on the bed . " Yeah i'm fine sades , I love Tommy but I need to be sure that he loves me and that he's ready to marry me " Sadie nodded and hugged her little sis .. " So Paris " Jude said . " Yeah Darius rocks " Sadie laughed **

"**Where's Kwest " Jude asked .. " His playing on the playstation with the guys "**

" **Kids " She sighed and they laughed . " Sadie , please stay here tonight.. I don't wanna be alone " Jude said and Sadie nodded " Yeah I'll stay " she kissed Jude's head and they fell a sleep . **

**So I hope you liked it :d please reply :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ... thanks for the reply :d , I know tommy's an ass but Jomminess is coming :d **

**xxx**

**The next morning :**

**There was a lot of noice in the house at 6 a.m ... except in the Tommy's room . **

**Everybody went with their suitcases downstairs to put them in a car darius rented . " Where's Tommy " Jude asked . " I don't know maybe he's in his room .. " Phoebe answered . " I'll go get him " Jude sighed and she walked to his room . She didn't wanna knock so she just walked in . She saw him laying on the floor with a bottle of Martini next to him . " Tommy .. " she said quietly..**

**She sat down next to him and tried to wake him up . Tommy opened his eyes and he saw someone standing next to him .. " Jessica " he said . Jude's jaws dropped . " No its Jude , We got to go .. the plain is leaving at 8 .. so come downstairs " and she walked away .. " Jude wait ." tommy yelled and he stood up and ran to her . " You mean Jessica " Jude said angry ... **

**Tommy sighed ... " Jude .. please I love you " ..**

" **Yeah tommy .. saying I love you is one thing but I'm not sure if you mean it ".. Jude said and she walked away . "Damn it " Tommy yelled and he walked to the badroom and putted some water in his face . He took a t-shirt and a jeans out of his closet and putted them on . A couple of minutes later he went down stairs to the others . **

" **So were finally ready to go " Darius sighed " So Kwest , Sadie and Jude and tommy in the Hummer ... Kyle,Wally, Spied and Phoebe in the Phoebe's car ... and Me and Jessica in the limo .. " he said and he smirked .. **

" **Not fair Dude " Spied said and Phoebe looked at him .. " So my car isn't good enough ! " she said and she walked to her car .. " No no baby your car is perfect .. but a limo .. " he smirked and kissed her gently on the lips . **

**They all got in the car and Sophia was waving at them .. " Bon Voyage " she yelled . Tommy wanted to take Judes hand but she pulled away .. " Jude please .. " Tommy said quietly ... A tear came down on his cheek .. Jude whipped it away with her dumb and she took his hand . He smiled at her .. **

**A couple of minutes later they were sitting in the VIP places of the plane ...**

**Jude sat next to Tommy .. still holding his hand .. " I'm sorry Jude .. I really love you and I mean it , I would do anything for you " He said .. **

" **I know you would Tommy .. but maybe you're not ready to marry or to be with me ... " she said and a tear was c'ming down on her cheek .. " Don't cry Jude .. and I'm ready .. really .. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life .. I wanna have kids with you .. please Jude don't push me away .. " She smiled at him and she kissed him .. " I wanna have kids with you to .. a boy and a girl ... so Quincy .. you know what to do " she smirked . He laughed and kissed her with full passion .. "Je t'aime Jude Quincy " he said .. "Wow Jude Quincy .. sounds good ! " she smiled . " Yeah it does . " **

**The others saw them kissing and they said " FINALLY GUYS " They all laughed . **

**Kwest and Sadie were sitting next to Jude and Tommy .**

" **Wow they look happy " Kwest said and he looked at Sadie ..**

" **Yeah they are happy .. they love each other .." Sadie said. Kwest kissed her on the lips .. " I love you to " he said . " Well mister I love you to " she said . **

" **Kwest I have to tell you something .. " Sadie said quietly ...**

**Kwest looked a bit worried " Are you having an affair ? " he said and he looked out the window .. " No silly " Sadie laughed and she took his hands and placed it on her belly .. Kwest didn't know what to say .. " Sadie are we pregnant ? " he said and he looked at her .. " Yeah we're pregnant " she said and he kissed her .." I'm gonna be a daddy " he yelled ...The others went crazy ... " WHAT DID YOU SAY " Jude said .. " sadie's pregnant" kwest answered .. **

**They all hugged Sadie .. " Wow sades .. you're gonna be a mamma " Jude said and she hugged her sister .. " Congratulations man " Tommy said and he hugged Kwest . " Thanks T " **

**Darius ordered some champaign to celebrate . They all went to their seats . **

" **Wow .. Sadies pregnant " Phoebe said to Spied .. **

**He kissed her " Do you wanna have a baby to .. " He asked and he kissed her neck .. " Yeah someday .. " she said and he smiled .. **

" **With me ? " he asked .. " No with the Pope " she said and he looked shocked .. " Ofcourse with you silly " .. He smirked " The Pope .." **

" **Don't you laugh with the Pope ! " Phoebe said and he smiled **

**He hugged her and whispered something in her ear .. " Maybe we should practise in the badroom " she hitted him on the shoulder .. " I'm just asking baby " he said and he kissed her again .. **

**Sooo Good bad ? pleasee reply :d**


	15. Chapter 15

**Than,ks for the reply guys !! So I hope you like it :d **

**it's a bit short but i'm writing the next part right now :d ! **

**xxx**

**An hour later the plain landed and they went to the hotel . **

" **So I have 6 keys . " Darius began " 1 for Sadie and kwest , 1 for Jude and Tommy , 1 for Me , 1 for Jessica and 1 for Phoebe and spied and 1 for Kyle and Wally . " he handed the keys and they all got to their room . **

**Tommy and Jude's room : **

**They got in the elevator and it stopped at the 3 floor . **

" **Here it is " Tommy said while he pushed their suitcases . " Do you want me to help you " Jude said while she took her suitcase . " No , I'm THE man " he smirked . Jude rolled her eyes " great you're one of those guys " **

**Tommy stopped " What kind of guy ? "**

" **A guy that pretents his girlfriend is fragile " Jude said and she took her suitcase . Tommy sighed " I just wanted to help Hun " . Jude kissed him on the lips . " Yeah I know , You're sweet " . " Yeah I know " tommy answered . **

**They opened the door of their room and went in . Jude's jaws dropped . " Wow ... " was all she could say . Their was a Kingsize bed in the middle of the room and a hottub in the badroom ... A mini bar , Laptop , Food .. lots of food . **

" **Darius rocks " she said . Tommy laughed and picked her up . "Tommy put me down " she yelled . He putted her on the bed and layed on top of her . He began to kiss her.. She took of his t-shirt and jeans . They rolled over and know she was on top of him . She began to kiss his chest . He took her pants of and putted his finger in her . She began to moan ... ' Tommy ... ' she said and he kissed her ...**

**A couple of minutes later she layed on his chest .. " Jude I love you and I'm ready to marry you " he said . She looked at him and smiled . " I love you to and I would love to be your wife . " He smiled and kissed her . **

**Spied and Phoebe's room . **

**They were unpacking their things when they heard knocking on the door . " Roomservice " A girl said . Phoebe opened the door and let the girl in . **

"**Wouw you're Spiederman from SME " the girl yelled . Phoebe rolled her eyes .**

**Suddenly her phone rang . She took her phone and went out of the room leaving spied and the girl alone . " Can I get your signature " she said and she took her t-shirt of .. " right her " and she pointed right above her breast . Spied was shocked he didn't want to look but he couldn't keep his eyes of her . He sighed and he writed his name on her breast . " Thank you so much " the girl said and she jumped in his arms ... she kissed him on the lips ... Spied pushed her away and he saw phoebe standing next to the door .. tears were c'ming down from her eyes ... " Phoebe I can explaine " he said and he ran to her .. " No leave me alone " she yelled and she ran away ... " Dammit " spied yelled and the girl putted her t-shirt on and walked out . Spied looked everywhere for Phoebe but he couldn't find her . " Dammit Phoebe where are you" He yelled . He knocked on Tommy and Jude's door . Jude opened it in tommy's shirt . "Wouw Dude I don't wanna know what you guys did . " he said and he walked in . " Spied whats up " tommy said . " Your sister man ... I can't find her , I looked everywhere " he said . " What happened " tommy said and he walked to spied . " Nothing just .. some fan asked me for my autograph and she took of her t-shirt and then she kissed me .. But I pushed her away " he said . Tommy sighed .. " I believe you , but we've got to find my sister " tommy said . **

**Please reply :d:) ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reply :d Hope you like this also :d **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phoebe sat down next to the pool of the hotel with an empty botle of Martini next to her... Her feet were in the water .. She took the botle and she threw it in the water . "How could I be so stupid " she thought . And she took another botle out of the bar next to her . " I'm so done with him " she said and she stood up . She wanted to walk away but she lost her balance .. She fell in the pool .. She tried to swim to the side but she couldn't ... " HELP " she yelled... **

**Spied and Tommy were outside close to the pool .. They heard somebody yelling .. They ran to the pool and they saw Phoebe drowning.. Spied jumped in the pool and he carried Phoebe to the side .. Tommy pulled her out of the water and layed her down on a sunbathing chair .. Spied got out of the water and he ran to phoebe .. " Phoebe " he cried .. Suddenly Phoebe puked some water. .. She opened her eyes and she saw her brother and her (ex) boyfriend .. " What happened " she asked .. " Spied saved you "tommy said .. "You fell in to the pool and Spied saved you " tommy said while he hugged his sis . " Tommy I can't breath " Phoebe said .. Tommy pulled away " Sorry sis " he said . **

" **I should let you guys talk " and with that tommy walked away ..**

**Spied sat down next to Phoebe ... " Phoebe I "... but he couldn't talk because she kissed him .. " thanks for saving my life .. " She said and hugged him .**

" **Phoebe I love you .. I pulled away the first second she kissed me , I swear " he said . Phoebe nodded " I'm sorry .." **

**He took phoebe in his arms and kissed her again .. " What happened ? " he said .. Phoebe sighed .. " I drank to much and I fell in to the water .. " **

" **Brr , it's cold " she said and she coughed .. **

**Spied carried her to their room and he layed her down on the bed .. He took some blankets out of the closet and layed them down on her .. Then he placed him next to her . She rolled over to him and she placed herself in his arms .. **

**He kissed her forehead . " I love you " she said and before he could say something she fell a sleep . He kissed her softly and he whispered .. " I love you to .. with all my heart " and he layed his head on hers . **

**The others went down to the bar of the hotel . " So is she allright " Jude asked to Tommy . " Yeah I went to their room and they were a sleep .. " he answered **

**Jude sighed .. " Spieds a hero " they all nodded .. " Yeah he sure is " Tommy said and he hugged Jude . " So tomorrow Karaokebar ? " Darius said and he drank of his dirty martini .. **

" **Yeaah thats sounds Super fun " Jude said a bit to excited .. Tommy smirked **

" **What ? " she said and she almost fell of her chair .. " You're drunk " Sadie said . " No I'm not , watch and she stood up and she tried to walk to Tommy .. everybody laughed because she fell in his arms . " Ok enough for you girlie .. " and he carried her to their room .. " BYE GUYS " Jude yelled and the others waved at her . " PICK UP THE PIECES AND PUT ME BACK TOGETHER AGAINNNN" she sang while they were in the elevator ... Luckely nobody saw them ... Tommy walked as fast as he could because he didn't want that some lazy undercover journalists took pictures of them . He opened the door and carried Jude to the bed . " PICK UP THE PIECESSSS " she sang again . Tommy smiled at his fiance .. She took of her clothes and grabbed a large t-shirt of him and she putted it on . She walked to the bed but she fell .. Tommy ran to her and carried he to the bed . " Auw my head .. " she said and she pointed at the spot where it hurted .. He kissed the spot and she smiled .. " Much better " she said and she kissed him . She layed on top of him and played with his breasthair .. " I love you Tom Quincy she said and she layed her head on his chest . " I love you to Miss Quincy " and he kissed her head . **

**Jude felt a bit sick ... She felt something c'ming up in her stumick .. She jumped out of the bed and she ran to the toilet . She began to puke .. Tommy ran to her and he took her hair in his hands .. so it wouldn't be in her face . A couple of minutes later she stood up and she brushed her teeth .. Tommy handed her a towel . They got back to the bed and she layed down in his arms . "Thanks tommy .. for being her ... for loving me ... and so much more " she said .. " No problem girl .. I'll have to thank you .. When I'm with you Jude .. I almost believe that I could be the man I should be " and he kissed her on the lips .. She kissed him back but she didn't knew what he meant by saying that .. **

**but she was to tired to think .. She fell a sleep on top of tommy .. He smiled at her and he sighed ...**

**Please reply good or bad :p**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heey ! hope you like it :d **

**part 1 **

**The next morning :**

**They all woke up at 9 o'clock and they went down to have some breakfast . **

**Phoebe and Spied came a couple of minutes later .. Sadie stayed at her room because she didn't felt well . " What are we gonna do today " Jude asked while she took a poptart ." Maybe we could go shopping " Phoebe said... " again " the guys sighed at the same time .. " Ok here's the deal .. the guys do their stuff while the girls go shopping " Jude said ... They all agreed . **

"**And at 9 p.m we're going to the KaraokeBar , so girls be on time " Darius said and he took another nip from his soda . " Do you need my creditcard " Tommy asked at Jude . Jude nodded and she hugged him .. " I'll buy you a gift " .. he smirked .. "yeah with my money ." All the guys laughed .. **

" **Do you want my creditcard to " Phoebe asked at Spied ... He rolled his eyes " verry funny Phoebes .. " and kissed her on the lips . " Guys my breakfast wants to stay in my stumach and not out .. so please stop kissing my sister " tommy said and he took another bite of his sandwich. **

**A couple of minutes later they all finished their breakfast and they went to their rooms to grab their things to leave ..**

**They all went outside and they saw Darius standing next to 2 limo's . **

" **Woww Darius " the girls said and they hugged him .. " I can feel the love " Darius smirked .. Tommy , Kwest and Spied grabbed their girls and kissed them goodbye .. " Be nice girls !! " they said and they walked to the limo **

"**Soo were gonna buy something for tonight ? " Sadie asked .. " Yeaah definitely and take wathever you want , tommy's treating !! " She yelled and she showed the credicardd . " Thats my lil sis " sadie said and they all laughed . **

**The limo stopped at a famous designershop . They went inside and their jaws dropped .. " woww " they said " Let the shopping begin " Phoebe yelled and they took everything they liked .. **

**They all bought the same dress but in a different colour..**

**black , gold , red and blue .. " The guys are gonna freak ! " Jude said while she payed the bill . " Yeah espacially Tommy " Phoebe said while she looked at the bill . " The guy works for D .. so don't worry about the money . " Jude said and she took the bags and they went back to the limo .. **

" **What time is it .. " Jessica asked .. Sadie took her cellphone " 5 " she said and they nodded . " Plenty of time .. sow we've got to buy some shoes " Jude said and the others laughed . " Amen to that sis" they all agreed . So they went to the gucci store to buy some shoes ... two hours later they got out of the shop with 10 bags.. " Now they gonna freak ! " Jessica said .. " Heey Jess thanks for the shoes " they said . " No problem dad is paying everything ".. she said and she took Darius creditcard out of her pocket . Jude began to sing " Bad girls Bad girls Whatcha gonna do , Watcha gonna do when we take your creditcard " The girls laughed and they went back to the hotel . **

**The guys spended their day at some lazy car tunning show .. " Did you saw those girls " wally and kyle said .. "Ow wait you guys have girlfriends !! " they said and they laughed . " Dudes shut up " The others said and looked suprised at each other .. " C'mon where going to the hotel .. " Tommy said and they got in the limo . **

**Please reply :d good bad:d**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heey , thanks for the reply ... Hope you like this :) **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All the girls went to Jude's room to get dressed . Sadie did their hair and Jessica the make-up . An hour later they were ready to go . **

**Judes cellphone went .. " Do you got love to burnn .. " **

"_**Heej babe .. we're ready " Tommy said **_

" _**Yeah we'll come down in a second " She said and she hang up . **_

**They looked at each other and they nodded " we're like charlies angels .. + one extra member ." Jude said and she placed her hand on Sadie's belly .. **

" **Heey baby .. it's me your auntii Jude " Jude said to the belly .. " It's your crazy aunti Jude " Sadie said and she hugged Jude . They went downstairs .. they saw the guys talking to each other . The guys didn't notice that the girls were standing after them . Jude let a cough so they would notice . They turned arround and they saw 4 beautiful ladies . Their Jaws dropped . " Close your mouths because you will catch flies ! " Jude said . The girls smirked . " You look very beautiful Jude " tommy said and he kissed his fiance . She looked at him and she said " well you look very nice to " **

" **So ready to go" Darius said and they walked outside . The karaokebar was next to the hotel . They went in and they sat down next to the bar . "Who's gonna sing first " Phoebe asked and she placed her on spieds lap . **

"**Maybe we could " Spied said and he looked at Phoebe . Phoebe laughed .. " Me singing ? " No freaking way ! " .. Spied looked at her with puppy eyes .. He knew she couldn't resist that . Phoebe rolled her eyes .. " Fine but an easy song ... one that cause Laallalala " she sang . The others laughed . " this is gonna be a very interesting night " Jude said and she ordered another drink . " Easy with the drinks Hunn " Tommy said while he took her hand . Spied and Phoebe got up the stage and began to sing their song . **

**Words of Love ( the beatles)**

Spied :

Hold me close and tell me how you feel  
Tell me love is real  
Words of love you whisper soft and true  
Darling I love you

Phoebe :

Let me hear you say the words I long to hear  
Darling when you're near  
Words of love you whisper soft and true  
Together : Darling I love you

**When the song ended they looked at each other and they kissed .. The others smiled and applauded . They went back to their places . " Guys that was really amazing ! " Jude said and she hugged Phoebe . " Ok , we have a suprise for you .. " the girls said and they stepped on the stage . **

**The guys looked at their girls ... The music started to play and they began to sing .. **

Jessica:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Phoebe:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Jude:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Sadie  
What What, What what  
Sadie  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Phoebe:  
yea yea yea yea

Jessica:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Jude:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

**The guys went crazy ... they stood up and they applauded for their girls . " You girls could made a nice new group " Darius said and he hugged his daughter . **

**A couple of songs and drinks later they stood up to leave . " Let's go swimming " Jude said and she ran to her room to get her bikini . They all went to the pool for a late night swim . Tommy pushed Jude in the water and he took her hand so he fell with her . " Hey not fair " Jude said while she pushed some water in his face . He grabbed her by the waist and he kissed her . She grabbed his swimshort and pulled it out and threw it to Sadie . " JUDE " tommy yelled and he swom to the side . " GIVE ME MY SHORT BACK SADIE " tommy yelled . " Mmh NOO " sadie said and she threw it to Phoebe . " Phoebes I'm your favourite brother so give me the damn short . " Tommy said and he looked at her with puppy eyes ... " I only have one brother dumb ass , and don't bother I don't fall for that puppy eyes . ! " she said and she threw it at Jessica . " Mmh I fell for those puppy eyes .. " she said .. Jude rolled her eyes and got out of the pool . She took a towel and threw it to Tommy and she walked to her room . **

"**Very good , Jessica " tommy said and he got out of the pool and ran after Jude . "What did I do ? " Jessica said on a flirty tone to Kwest .. Sadie took Kwest by the arm and they walked to their room .. " Jessica stop it ! " Phoebe said angry .. and she walked to Jessica ... " I didn't do anything " Jessica said and she smiled at spied who was smiling back but he saw Phoebe looking very angry so he looked angry to . " Jessica you're seduicing Tommy and Kwest and Spied , so back of their taken ! " Phoebe said and she took spieds hand .. Spied loved a girlsfight but now he just wanted to take Phoebe to their room . " I'm not seduicing anyone , maybe the guys just like me more than you girls " She said and she walked away .. Phoebe ran to her and pushed her in the pool .. Jessica grapped Phoebe's hair and she fell with her in the pool . They began to fight in the pool .. The others ran back to the pool cause they hurt some noice .. Spied and tommy jumped in the pool to get the girls .. Spied took Phoebe and Tommy took Jessica .. **

" **What happened " Jude asked while she grabbed a towel and handed to Phoebe . Phoebe's noice was bleeding because Jessica hitted her really hard . **

" **It's all her fault" Jessica said and she hugged Tommy .. Tommy pushed her away and he walked to Jude . " She said that you guys liked her more than uss thats why she's seduicing you all " Phoebe said while spied pulled her in a hug .. " Jessica I'm so dissapointed in you " Darius began " You're flying home tomorrow .. I don't want you here " **

" **But daddy " she said but he didn't looked at her .. She ran to her room . **

" **Wow girlsfight and I missed it " Kwest said and he sighed . **

**Sadie hitted him on the head .. " Not cool " she said . **

" **Are you allright " Spied asked at Phoebe .. she nodded and she layed her head on his shoulder .. " Let's go sleeping " Tommy said and they all walked to their room to get some sleep ... **

**Sooo good bad :d Do you want me to post more :p **

**xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you like it :) thanks for the reply :d**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning : **

**Spiederman and Phoebe Quincy were still sleeping when her cellphone rang .. **

**Spied rolled sighed " Let it ring " he said and he took her in his arms ... **

**She got out of his grip and putted his t-shirt on .. " Got to take this " She said while she watched the caller ID . Spied sighed and watched his girlfriend walk out of the room . " Work " she whispered at him and she closed the door . **

"_**Yeah , I'll be there in 5 minutes " she said and she hang up **_

**She went back to spied and she took a Dolce and Gabanna t-shirt and a jeans out of the closet . " Where are you going " Spied asked and he took her waist and pulled her closer . She kissed his head and hugged him .. **

" **I have an appointment " she said and she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. " With who " he asked and he got out of bed . She didn't answer so he went to the bathroom ... She was putting on some make-up . " With who Phoebes " he asked again .. " Work " she said and she walked out of the bathroom .. Spied stood next to the door . " When are you c'ming back " he asked and he looked at her while she was putting her shoes on .. **

**Spied smirked .. She was wearing the allstars he bought for her . **

"**What" she said while she putted her earrings on . " Nice shoes " he smiled . **

**She smiled back and kissed him on the lips . " I've got to go " she said and she walked to the door . " When are you c'ming back " he asked again . She looked at him and said " I don't know " and she walked out of the room leaving a very confused Spied . **

**Phoebe walked out of the hotel and got in a car Darius rented . She drove to a coffeehouse a couple of blocks further . She got out of her car and went inside . She walked to the table where a young men was sitting .. She sat down on the other chair . "Hey Phoebes " the man said and he kissed her hand . She pulled her hand away .. " Hey Tony what do you want " she asked . " I want you back babe .. " he said and he took her hand . She pulled away again . " I'm not your babe , Tony .. and I have a boyfriend " she said and she drank from the coke that the waitress brought . " Babe , If you didn't fell something for me .. you wouldn't have come " he said while he looked in her eyes .. " I don't love you Tony .. you cheated on me the night for our wedding and propable the nights for that to .. " she said sarcastic .. " And btw I came for my stuff I left in your place , did you brought it " she said . "Yeah in my car " and they stood up , he payed the bill and they walked out . He opened his car and handed her the clothes . **

**Spied and Kwest were walking to the closest coffeehouse because Sadie wanted a Steamer (syrup flavor of your choice in steamed milk topped with whipped cream ) and they didn't had it in the hotel .. Spied came with because he wanted an Espresso . They were talking when Spied just stopped .. " What's up man " Kwest asked and he looked at the direction Spied was looking at . He saw some guy kissing Phoebe .. Spied ran to the guy and began to hit him .. Kwest pushed Spied away from the guy .. " What are you doing here " Phoebe asked while she ran to Spied ...She putted her arm arround him but he pushed her away .. " Don't touch me " he said angry and he began to walk away .. she ran after him and blocked his way " Spied look at me please " she said and she took his head in her hands . " It's over " he said and he walked to the hotel ... Phoebe fell down on the ground .. **

**Please replyy .. good bad ? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Heey ! thanks for the reply !! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Speed walked back to the hotel .. Jude was talking to a fan when Spied ran in angry .. Jude said quickly goodbye to the fan and ran to spied .. " Spied wait .. " she yelled but he didn't listen .. She ran faster and she stood in front of him .. " Spied please wjat happened " .. she saw the sadness in his eyes and hugged him ..They walked to he pool and sat down on the side of the pool . Finally he spoke .. " It's Phoebe .. she was kissing another guy " he said and a tear was c'ming down on his cheek .. Jude didn't knew what to say .. **

**She hugged him .. " Spied maybe it's a mistake .. " she said.. He stood up and began to walk .. Jude ran after him .. again .. "Jude please you're like a sister to me but please leave me alone now " he said and he ran to his room . Jude felt really bad .. he really loved Phoebe cause she had never seen him like this .. **

**Kwest ran to Phoebe to help her up .. " Kwest I didn't kiss him .. I pulled away !! " she cried .. Kwest hugged her and said " I believe you Phoebes " Phoebe walked to Tony who was in his car .. " Don't you ever come back our I'll kill you " she said and she walked back to Kwest.. they got in her car and drove back to the hotel . Tommy was paying some bills of the room when Kwest and Phoebe walked in .. He saw that she had been crying .. " What happened " he said and he hugged his lill sis . " Tony " Kwest sighed . " What did he do " tommy yelled to his sis . " He kissed me " she began " and spied saw it and he said that we're over " ... Tommy took her in his arms and she began to cry again .. Jude walked in the room and she saw Kwest , tommy and Phoebe ...**

**Tommy saw she was really pist off .. " Phoebe Quincy , What the fuck happened " Jude said angry and she walked to her. " Jude please .. " she said ..**

" **Don't you Jude me .. Spied is really hurt .. I saw the coolest guy ever cry !! " and with that Phoebe started crying again .. Tommy took Judes hand and pushed her in to the elevator . " Judith Harrison-Quincy .. Somethings you're such a blondie ! " he said a bit angry .. " Hey mister watch it , our its only Judith Harrison .. without the Quincy " she said and she hitted him on the shoulder . **

**He kissed her and she smiled .. "That guy that kissed Phoebe.. It was her ex-fiance , He cheated on her the night for their wedding.. and probable a lot of nights for the wedding also .. " Tommy said while he looked at Jude . **

**Jude didn't look back .. she felt so guilty .. " It isn't your fault Jude , you didn't knew " and he hugged her . **

**Phoebe walked to her room .. Spied was packing his stuff . " What are you doing " Phoebe asked .. he didn't answer . She walked to him and took his hand . He pushed her away .. " Don't .. " he yelled .. **

**She began to cry .. It broke his heart to see her crying but he couldn't stay in the same room and Darius offered Jessica's room because she was flying home . **

" **Spied please listen to me , he kissed me , I pulled back , I swear " she said and she ran to him .. " But you lied to me Phoebe " and he walked out the room ... Again heartbroken ... $**

**Sooo pleaseee reply ! cause I wanna know if you guys like it or not:)**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next part ! Hope you like it :) thanks for reply ! Now Spied and Phoebe are a bit the head role players but I try to put some Jommines and some Phiedniss and Kwadeniss in the story :) **

**Tommy and Jude were sitting in the bar talking about their wedding .. **

" **When do you wanna get married " he asked her and he ordered some drinks . **

**The waiter brought the drinks and winked at Jude .. Tommy saw that and took Jude by the waist and kissed her on the lips .. The waiter walked away ashamed **

**Jude laughed .. "Jealous Tommy " she said and she drank of her Martini . " Hey you're my girl and nobody looks our touches my girl except me " he smirked . Jude smiled .. She loved it when he calls her 'my girl ' .. It reminds her of the movie My girl .. She looked at her beautiful diamond ring on her finger .. " I knew you would like it " Tommy said and he took her hand and kissed it . " Yeah it's beautiful .. I wanna marry on a beach .. with a flowerarch above uss ... and roses on the chairs .. " Tommy looked at his fiancee and nodded .. "Yeah , I always wanted to marry on the beach .. " . She smiled and she looked some locations up on her laptop . They found the perfect location ' Shoal Bay ' in Anguilla .. It's one of the best beaches in the world.. "Perfect " they said on the same time .. He kissed her gently on the lips .. " I love you Jude " **

**A couple of minutes later Kwest and Sadie walked in . They sat down next to Tommy and Jude . They looked at the picture on the laptop .. " Wow it's beautiful , is that the wendingplace ? " sadie asked while she looked at the picture . Tommy nodded . "When are you guys getting married " Kwest asked and he ordered a drink for him and Sadie . The same waiter brought it and now he winked at Sadie .. Kwest saw it and layed his hand on her belly and his other hand on her back .. The waiter sighed. Heknew what that meant and walked away .. Tommy and Jude laughed .. " What " sadie asked .. " Deja Vu " Tommy and Jude said .. Kwest and Sadie looked at each other and they sighed .."Kids"**

**Phoebe sat down on her bed ... She was writing a song .. She helped Jude with writing songs .. Jude found the things she wrote amazing .. ' the Quincy-gene' Jude called it .. .. She could sing but not as good as Jude .. and besides she was a bit a shamed when people heard her sing .. that's why she first didn't wanna go on the stage with spied .. but she did because she wanted to do him a favor.. **

**She began to sing ... **

**Without you ...**

No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes

You always smile  
But in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go

And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know

I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore

Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes

You always smile  
But in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore

**She began to cry ... She didn't notice that Spied was standing in her room .. He heard her singing ... A tear fell down on the floor .. Suddenly she saw him and she took a tissue to clean up her face ... " I look like a mess so please don't look at me .." she said and she walked to the window ... He walked to her and took her hand .. " You don't look like a mess .. You look beautiful .. Like always ... " he said and he kissed her cheek .. She closed her eyes and touched the place where he kissed her ... " Spied... " she began ... Spied placed his finger on her lips so she stopped speaking .. " I know you pushed him away .. I believe you .. But I'm really hurt because you lied to me... you said the appointment had something to do with work ... " he said and he sat down on the bed .. Phoebe followed him and sat down next to him .. " I'm really sorry Spied .. But I just wanted him out my life .. He was my ex-fiance.. He cheated on me the night for our wedding ... " she said but she didn't cry .. she was over him .. Spied didn't knew what to say .. " Phoebe I ... " but now Phoebe placed her finger on his lips .. " I'm sorry for lying Spied .. but I just couldn't tell you about it ... I'm really over him .. but I'm just affraid that every guy I date would cheat on me .. like he did .. " now she began to cry ... Spied hugged her .. " Baby don't cry .. , I would never cheat on you , I really love you Phoebe.. it's crazy cause I hardly knew you ... But I really love you .. I never said that to a girl in my life ... " She kissed him with all that she had and he kissed back .. She was on top of him and they started to making out .. **

**A hour later they were laying on the bed breathing heavily.. Her head was on his chest ... " Wow , that was the best sex ever , we should fight more ! " he said and she hitted him on the head .. " Not funny mister ! " **

**Spied smirked and kissed her head .. " I love you babe .. " she smiled " I love you to " **

**Sooo good bad :d please reply :) I love them:d**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reply ! Hope you guys like this :) **

**A couple of days later :**

**They were home... All the guys helped moving Judes and Tommy's stuff in their new appartment .. and also Phoebe's and Spieds stuff in their appartment ..**

**Tonight was the housewarming party at Jommie's because their appartment is bigger .. Everybody was invited .. Jamie , Patsy , Kwest , Sadie , Darius , Portia , the parents , Kyle , Wally even Liam .. but he couldn't come .. **

" **Is everything ready " Jude asked at her fiance.. Tommy walked in the room with balloons and stuff in his hands .. Jude began to laugh .. " Never thought you were a balloonguy Quincy " Jude smirked .. Tommy dropped the balloons and ran after Jude ... She saw him c'ming and ran to the bedroom ... Tommy ran after her and he picked her up by the waist .. " Put me downn Lil tommy Q ." she said gigling ... " You're so dead JUDITH QUINCY" he said and he began to tickel her ... ' Are we interrupting something " someone said behind them .. **

**Spied and Phoebe began to laugh ... " Great timing sis ! " tommy said sarkacticly.. " The guest are arriving so would you please go downstairs .. " phoebe said and she took Spieds hand and they went downstairs .. **

" **Sisters " Tommy sighed .. Jude nodded .. " Tell me about it " she said and they smiled ... " I love you .. " they said on the same time... He smirked .. "Harrison you're something special .. " She just smiled .. **

" **What are you gonna wear ? " Tommy asked while he putted a Jeans and a t-shirt out of their closet .. Jude stood up and walked to their closet .. "I'll think I'm gonna wear this jeans with a black tank top with the open back .." **

**He nodded .. " Yeah I love that top .. " **

"**Yeah you bought it for me when we came home ... " She said and she putted her clothes on .. Tommy watched her ... She looked in the mirror and sighed .. " Jude you look beautiful .. always ! " he said and he grabbed her waist .. " You look hot Quincy " He kissed her ... " JUDE , TOMMY guest are here ! " Phoebe yelled .. and they went downstairs .. **

" **Hey guys thanks for c'ming " Jude said and she hugged all of them ... **

**Two hours later they were all dancing .. Jude was dancing with spied and Tommu with Phoebe ... " You really love her .. " Jude whispered in Spieds ear .. " Yeah I really do .." he whispered back .. She smiled ... She had never seen him so happy .. " Good cause she loves you to " she whispered one last time before the song ended . " May I have this dance " Tommy asked at his fiancee .. Jude nodded and they began to dance .. " What are we gonna do tomorrow .." Jude asked him while they were dancing .. " Darius wants uss in the studio at 12 and I thought maybe afterwards you and "the sisters " (Phoebe and Sadie ) could go look for your weddingdress ... " He said ... She nodded " Yeah I allready asked them " They smiled at each other .. **

**An hour later the house was empty .. except for them and Phoebe and Spied .. they went upstairs to the guestroom .. Spied was to drunk to drive and Phoebe didn't wanna drive so Jude said they could stay here . **

" **What a day .. " Jude sighed while they sat down on the couch watching tv ..**

**Tommy yawned " tell me about it " .. " Do you wanna go to sleep ? " Jude asked while she was about to stood up ... " No no , I just wanna sit here with you watching tv .. and I wanna watch C.S.I .. " he said and he walked to the tv to put the dvd in the recorder .. " I love C.S.I " Jude said while she was watching .. " I know .. thats why I bought it for you .." She looked at him and gave him a kiss .. " you buy me a lot ! " she said a bit ashamed ... she layed her head on his shoulder .. " Jude , you bought me a viper , and I like buying you things " he said while he was playing with her hair .. She nodded .. " I just don't want you to think I'm here for the presents or something .. I'm here because I love you .. " Tommy looked suprised .. " Ow I thought you were here for the present" Jude hitted him with a pillow .. " Not funny Quincy " .. Tommy laughed .. " Jude don't worry .. I know you're here because you love me and because I'm hot " Jude smirked .. Now he hitted her with a pillow .. they laughed ... He was still playing with her hair ... " Do you have a song to record for tomorrow" he asked her ... She didn't respond .. " I'll take that as a no .. " he said .. she looked at her and she was a sleep .. " Sleepy head " he said and he kissed her on the head... **

**He took of the tv and he carried her upstairs.. He layed her on the bed .. suddenly his phone rang .. He went to the other room and answered it ..**

"_**What do you want " he said ..**_

" _**I want Jude .. " the other guy said and he hang up .. **_

"**Damn it " he yelled .. and he saw a very sleepy Jude standing next to the door .. " Who was that on the phone ." she asked him and walked to him to hug him ... He hugged her back .. "Wrong number .." he said and he picked her up and layed her on the bed .. He layed next to her thinking about what that guy said on the phone .. I have to talk to Darius tomorrow .. he thought ... She needs protection .. I'm not gonna lose her again ... that night he couldn't sleep he took Jude in his arms and watched her sleeping ... **

**So please please reply .:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heey ! Hope you like this and the idea :d please reply :d**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tommy didn't slept that night .. He couldn't cause he was thinking about the phonecall .. He walked downstairs to make breakfast for Jude and him .. a couple of minutes later Jude woke up in an empty bed .. She putted a large t-shirt on from tommy and went downstairs .. " Heey pretty boy " she said and she kissed him .. " Heey beautiful " he answered and kissed her back .. **

**she smiled when she saw the J-pancakes .. " All for you " he said and he handed her a J-pancake .. Jude was thinking about the phonecall that night .. " Tommy who was that on the phone ?" She asked while she took another bite of her pancake.. He didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell her the truth .. " Wrong number " he said but he didn't look in her eyes while he said it .. Jude noticed it and she didn't believed him... " Tommy tell me the truth " ... **

**Tommy stood up and walked to their bedroom .. Jude immediately run after him.. He stood next to the window watching the beautiful sun rise .. "I don't wanna lie to Jude .". He thought but it was for her own good .. " Dammit Jude" he yelled at her .. A tear fell on the floor ... " Fine , don't tell me.. I'm going to G-major " she called when she took her pants and a t-shirt and run to her car .. Tommy didn't ran after her ... He would only make thinks worst.. **

**He putted his clothes on and drove also to G-major cause he had to talk to D.. **

**Jude was sitting in studio A .. writing something down when Kwest came in .. **

" **Heey red .. What's up ? " he said while he kissed her on the cheek . Then he saw black mascara on her face... " Jude , What happened " he asked her while he pulled her in a hug .. She began to cry again .. " It's tommy ... somebody called him last night and he don't wanna say who it is ... " Kwest sighed .. **

**He saw tommy walking to Darius office .. " I'll be right back " he said to Jude and she nodded .. He walked out the studio and ran in to Darius office .. He saw Tommy and Darius talking . "Kwest , don't you knock ! " Darius said a bit angry .. " Sorry D but I have to talk to Tommy .. About Jude .. " Kwest answered him .. " Yeah I know ..It's about the phonecall ... He called me .. he wants Jude " Tommy said angry ... Darius freaked .. " Dammitt Tommy , I thought he was in jail " Darius yelled.. "He was in jail .. but he escaped 2 weeks ago .. so he almost killed Jude in that car crash , and now he says he want her .. " a tear fell down on tommy's cheek .. " Don't worry .. we're here for you and for Jude .. I'm gonna call the best bodyguards I have and they gonna protect you two till the police catches him .. " Darius said and he hugged Tommy ... " Thanks D .. but Jude .. ... " Tommy asked.. " C'mon were gonna tell her about it and to the ones that are close to her and to you ." Darius answered . And they walked out of the office .. " SME, Phoebe , Sadie , Jude .. To the meetingroom now ! " Darius yelled and they all went to the meetingroom a little bit confuised .. They sat down on a chair and saw Darius enter with Tommy and Kwest .. Tommy smiled at Jude but she didn't smile back .. **

" **Jude you are being threatens .. " Darius began .. He saw the shocked look on Judes face and went on .. " You're gonna have your own bodyguards .. they gonna protect you everywhere ... " He ended.. **

**Jude was confuised .. " So Tommy , that phonecall .. Who was it " She yelled at him .. Darius answered in his place .. " It was someone we know from the past .. He's the one from the car-crash .. and now he's afteryou .. " he said a bit hard .. Kwest sighed .. " Good job D " .. Tommy ran to Jude because she fell of her chair .. He took her in his arms and she began to cry .. " Baby don't cry everything is gonna be ok .. I'm here for you .." he said while he rubbed her back .. " I suggest you all stay at my place .. " Darius said .. He saw the shoked looks on their faces .. " It has 6 guestrooms and 10 bathrooms , so please take the offer.. It's the safest.. " **

**They looked at each other and they nodded .. " Thanks D .. " they all said and they went home to pack their things .. **

**-------- Please reply ! thanks for readinnnnnng:d **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys :) it's a bit short but I hope you like this :) **

**An hour later they were unpacking their stuff in Darius house .. **

**It has a large in and outside pool .. Jacussi ... , large tv's in every room ... a studio in the basement ..the house had everything .. **

**Their were bodyguards everywhere ... everybody felt save now .. but still they were worried ... **

**Jommieroom : **

**Jude sat down on the bed writing a song .. she began to sing it .. **

_**Dark cloud moving in,  
Just one following,  
Would wash,  
Wash away the pain,  
I could say that I don't care,  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere,  
I've been waiting such a long, long time,  
Don't you dare change your mind,  
I could say that I don't care,  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere,  
I've been waiting such a long, long time,  
Don't you dare change your mind,  
Don't wonder around looking for someone to replace me,  
Don't wonder around wasting the rest of your life,  
Don't wonder around waiting for someone else to save you,  
Don't you make the same mistake twice,  
I could say that I don't care,  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere,  
I've been waiting such a long, long time,  
Don't you dare change your mind.**_

**She sighed .. " I'm not gonna change my mind Jude " someone said behind her .. **

**Tommy walked to her and placed her on his lap .. she placed her head on his shoulder.. " I'm scared Tommy .. " she atmitted .. " Yeah I'm scared to babe .. but I'm not gonna leave you .. I love you .. " he said and he kissed her . **

**She smiled a little bit .. " I love you to Quincy " **

**She looked away .. " what ? " he asked .. " Who's the man that wants me dead " she asked him.. He sighed .. He knew this moment was c'ming .. " He killed my child .. " he said .. tears were in his eyes .. Jude hugged him .. " I'm sorry but why ? And why does he wants me " she asked confused ... **

"**He thinks I killed his sister ... I dated her .. and they found her dead close to my home .. and I was the last person who saw her .. Now he wants revenge on the people I love .. , " he said and tears were falling down... Her heart broke .. she began to cry to .. " Look at uss " she said with a small smile on her face.. He smiled back .. " Lets go downstairs .. I wanna be with the others to .. " she said and he nodded .. he took her hand and they went downstairs .. **

**Phiedroom : **

**Phoebe layed her and spieds stuff in the closet .. Spied layed down on the bed reading an interview of SME in some Rock magazine.. **

" **Reading your own interview .. " she smirked and she walked to the bed .. He took her waist and she fell on the bed next to him .. " Very funny Quincy " He said and he kissed her neck .. Phoebe sighed and Spied stopped kissing .. " What ? " he asked a bit ashamed .. he thought he had done something wrong .. **

" **Oh babe , it's not you , it's just the stalker thing with Jude .. , I'm just a bit affraid .. that's all .. " she said and he pulled her in to a hug .. " You don't have to be affraid .. I'm here ! " he said on a hero tone .. **

**She smiled .. " I know You're my Hero .. " she said and she kissed him on the lips .. " I love you Phoebes .. " **

**Tommy and Jude sat down next to the others in the living room.. They were watching "My wife and kids " when suddenly a news flash came ... **

"_**Our favourite Rockcouple Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy are in danger ... Somebody threatens Jude and its somebody from Tommy Bad Boys past ... **_

_**A source tells uss they are staying in Darius Milles house with their closest friends .. We will be right back after the break .. " the journalist said . **_

" **How did they find out ? " Tommy yelled at D .. Darius sighed .. " Dammit " he yelled .. " Don't worry you are save here .. Their are bodyguards everywhere so please don't worry " Darius said and he walked to his office in his house . **

" **We just have to stay together " Phoebe said and they all nodded .. **

" **The boys will protect the girls " Spied said and all the girls sighed .. " We're so dead " Jude said .. Tommy threw a pillow at Jude .. so did Spied and Kwest .. " Let's watch a movie " Sadie said and they all agreed .. " a chick movie I guess .. " Tommy said and they guys rolled their eyes .. " Not again " they sighed .. " Stop whining and watch the movie " Jude said and she placed her head on tommy's lap .. so did Phoebe and Sadie .. Wally layed his head on Kyle's shoulder but he pushed him away .. " SO GUY man " he yelled and the others laughed .. " Just joking dude " wally said and he hitted Kyle on the shoulder . " SJTT " the girls yelled back .. "Girls and chickflickmovies " the guys sighed .. **


	25. Chapter 25

**FINALLYYY !! sorry it took so long but I couldn't upload my chapters ... Hope you still read my ff :) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An hour later : **

**All the girls were crying because the guy asked the girl to marry him in the chick flick they were watching .. The guys were handing lots of tissues to the girls .. The film ended .. " Finally " the guys sighed .. **

" **So beautiful .. " Phoebe said while she cleaned her face with the tissue spied had given her . Jude and Sadie agreed while they took another tissue from the box that was on Kwest and Tommy's lap . Suddenly all the lights went out .. **

**It was dark outside so they didn't see a thing .. Jude felt something on her shoulder and she began to scream .. " Jude it's me ! " Tommy said while he took her in his arms .. Suddenly the lights went on .. " Everybody alright " Darius asked when he came in to the room .. They nodded ." what happened " tommy asked while he walked to D . " I don't know .. I was talking to one of the bodyguards when suddenly all the lights went out .. " he answered .. **

**Phoebe stood up to go to the bathroom when suddenly she screamed.. " PHOEBE " Spied yelled while he ran to her .. He found her laying on the flour with a deep cut in her arm ... Spied carried her in his arms and laid her on the couch. " What happened " Tommy asked while he kissed her on her head. **

" **I don't know .." she said quietly .. Jude ran to the couch with a bandage . She handed it to Tommy . " Maybe we should call a doctor " she said while she took her phone . " No doctor " phoebe yelled... " I'm afraid of needles ... " **

**Spied took her in his arms and began to rub her back .. " Don't worry babe but the doctor has to come .. It's a deep cut .. " he said while he was rubbing her back .. Jude was already on the phone with the doctor .. **

" **He's coming " she said while she closed her phone ... Tommy stood up to talk with D .. " I think he's in the house .. " Tommy said quietly .. **

" **That's impossible man but I'm gonna call the police to come over " Darius whispered and he walked to his office .. **

**A couple of minutes the police and the doctor arrived .. They all had to go outside cause the police had to look everywhere in the house . **

" **It's a deep cut but it doesn't need to be sewn but if it hurts to much you have to go to the hospital to see it's not infected .. Now I'm just gonna put the bandage around the wound . " Doctor Johnson said . **

" **Thanks Doc " Spied said while he handed the money . **

**An hour later they went back inside to their bedrooms.. It was a long day for everyone . **

**Jommiiroom : **

" **Did they find something " Jude said while she putted a large t-shirt of tommy on . Tommy sighed ... " No , I know it's impossible but somebody was in the house .. " he said.. " Thanks tommy I feel much safer now " Jude said sarcastically .. She laid on the bed with her face to the wall .. Tommy sighed .. He began to rub her back but she pulled away .. " Jude whats wrong ? " Tommy asked and he placed his hand on her waist .. She pulled away again .. **

" **Whats wrong Tommy ? Everything is wrong , Somebody tries to kill me and you say he's in the house , so thats wrong and please don't touch me I'm trying to sleep .. " she said angry and she closed her eyes .. **

"**This is all my fault , she wouldn't be in this mess if I wasn't here ...Maybe I should leave .. I'm sorry Jude .. " he thought .. He took his jeans and a t-shirt and he walked out of the room ... with one last look to his beautiful fiancée ..**

**Sooo Hope you all liked it :) ! please reply :d**


	26. Chapter 26

**Soo hope you like this :) thanks for the revieuws :) and thanks for the ideas :d**

**xxxx **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning : **

**Jude woke up in an empty bed .." Maybe he's in the kitchen " she thought ... She got out of bed an went to the bathroom .. She brushed her teeth and took a shower.. An hour later she went downstairs to the kitchen ... She didn't saw Tommy only Kwest and Sadie ... " Hey Sadie , Kwest did you guys see Tommy ? " Jude asked a bit worried .. " No red .. we thought he was with you " Kwest said and he handed Jude a poptart... She took the poptart and smiled politely .. **

**She took her cellphone out of her pocket and called Tommy ... **

"**Voice male " she sighed ... 40 calls later she gave up .. she threw her phone against the wall ... " Quincy were are you " she yelled .. **

**suddenly she heard somebody knocking on her door ... " Come in " she yelled a bit angry .. She wanted to be alone ...It was Phoebe .. " Jude ... I heard you yelling .. Is everything alright ? " she asked .. and she placed her next to Jude on the bed .. Jude began to cry .. " He's gone .. " Phoebe didn't understand .. " Who's gone ? " she asked Jude while she hugged her sister in law .. " Tommy " she sighed ... " What happened " Phoebe said while she rubbed Jude's back .. Jude stood up and walked to the window .. Phoebe followed her .. " We had a fight... It's all my fault " Jude said and she was crying again ... " It's not your fault " Phoebe said and she took Jude in her arms ... " I'm so scarred Phoebe ... I love him so much but he keeps pushing me away ... Maybe we shouldn't marry .. " Jude said quietly... "_What am I saying ... I want to marry him , I love him so much .. " she thought .._**

" **Jude we all know that you want to marry him and he wants to marry you .. He loves you even more than me I think " Phoebe said with a smile . Jude laughed a bit .. Suddenly her phone rang ... She quickly answered her phone ..**

"_**Tommy " she asked .. **_

" _**If you ever wanna see him alive again you have to go to your apartment immediately ... " the other voice said ..**_

" _**Who are you " she asked angry ..**_

" _**I'm an old friend of Tommy ... and come alone .. " he said and he hung up .. **_

_**Wait ' she yelled but it was to late ... **_

**Phoebe had heard everything cause the speaker was on .. She began to cry .. " Jude it's to dangerous .. " she said .. but Jude didn't listen she ran out of her room to her car .. Phoebe ran after her and began to yell .. " Jude please wait I'm going with you " .. The others who were sitting in the living room had heard the noise .. they ran outside and they saw Jude driving away with Tommy's old Viper .. Phoebe was crying and she fell on the ground .. Spied and the others ran to her and he took her in his arms .. " What happened babe " he said while he sat down next to her with Phoebe on his lap .. " He has tommy , and Jude is after him .. " she cried .. " We have to call the police " Sadie yelled hysterical .. She began to breath heavily .. " Sadie calm down .. " Kwest said and he rubbed her back .. Darius ran outside with his phone in his hand .. " I called the police there coming .. " **

**Soo pleasee revieuw !!! good bad :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry I thought I post this already but nooo:p So here you goo :)**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Jude drove as fast as she could .. She stopped at her apartment and ran inside ... The door was open .. She walked inside but she saw nobody ... Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder .. She turned around and she saw a man with a knife in his hands .. " Were is Tommy " she yelled ... He came closer and he began to laugh ... " Stupid girl .. , Tommy isn't here .. I knew you would come if I said I had Tommy .. but sorry babe .. you're on your own now .. " he said on a devilish tone .. Jude ran to the door but he took her hand and he held her close to him with the knife against her neck .. She began to scream ... " Sjtt Hunny .. Nobody can hear you " he said and he began kiss her on the neck ... **

**Jude cried ... " Why are you doing this ! " she yelled ... " Jessica was my girl and Angie was my daughter .. He killed her !! " He yelled angry and he threw Jude on the couch ... " She was tommy's daughter and she died in a car accident " she yelled back and she run to the kitchen to grab a knife but he was quicker .. He grabbed her arm and he came closer .. " She was my daughter .. Jessica was my girl ! She loved me not him .. But she couldn't tell him that Angie was my daughter .. It killed me .. And I blame Tommy for the accident .. He took away my 2 loves .. and now I'm gonna take his .. " he said and he stabbed Jude with the knife ... She fell down on her knees ... She pressed her hand against the wound on her belly ... She felt something on her hand ... She looked at her hand and she saw a lot of blood on it ... **

**Suddenly she heard a voice ... " Jude " the voice said and it came closer ... "I'm gonna kill you " the voice said and she heard a fight ... She tried to stand up but she fell again .. she cried ... She saw two men fighting ... She looked closer and she recognized them ... **

"**Tommy ... " was the last thing she said before she fainted **

**I know its short but the next part is on hiss wayy :d**


	28. Chapter 28

Heey ! thanks for the revieuw :)

_**Future : **_

_**Jude woke up in a white room ... She stood up and walked outside ... She remembered this place ... It was their apartment ... " why am I here " she thought .. She couldn't remember what happened ... she saw pictures of Tommy and her on the walls ... with a little blond girl ... pictures of the little blond girl alone with a guitar in her hands , pictures of Sadie and Kwest and a little boy ... **_

_**What the hell happened ... " She thought ... she walked further to a room that was open ... She stepped in the room and she saw a little pink bed with pink closets and pink walls ...Suddenly she heard something downstairs .. **_

" _**Babe , I'm home ... " the voice said ... " Tommy " she yelled and she ran downstairs ... She saw tommy with a blond girl in his arms .. " Daddy .. Can I watch some tv " the girl asked ... " Melody .. first homework ! " Tommy said .. **_

_**the little girl sighed ... " I want my mommy ... " Tommy picked up the young girl and putted her on his lap .. " Mel you know mommy is in heaven ... she isn't c'ming back .. but she will always be right in your heart ..." tommy said and a tear came down on his cheek ... Jude heard everything ... she didn't understand ... **_

_**the little girl ran to her room to play ... She heard tommy crying ... **_

_**She walked silently to the couch were tommy was sitting on ... " Tommy " she said quietly ... Tommy turned around and he thought he saw a ghost ... " Jude ... ..." and he ran to her and kissed her ... " I don't understand " Jude said while tommy kissed her again ... " Who is that little girl and what about her mommy is in heaven stuff ? " Jude asked ... Tommy couldn't speak .. He was to shocked ... **_

_**They sat down on the couch ... " That little girl is Melody .. Our daughter " he said .. Jude jaws dropped .. " How .. " she began but Tommy began to speak again .. " Hunter stabbed you badly .. I ran in and I saw you on the floor .. " a tear came down on his face ... " I ... killed him ... " he said quietly ... Jude didn't knew what to say .. " The police came a couple of seconds later and they called 911... They brought you to a hospital .. they said it was a really bad wound... " he began.. " they found out you were pregnant ... 4 months ... they thought the baby was death but they saved her ... but they thought she would die cause she was only 4 months ... but it was a miracle ... They kept you in a coma so the baby could live ... Right after the birth of Melody you past away ... " Tommy began to cry ... she hugged him ... Suddenly she remembered it .. hunter .. the wound everything ... She heard something .. " Did you hear that ? " she asked.. **_

" _**what ? " tommy asked ..**_

" **We are losing her .. C'mon Jude ... " the voice said ... **

"**I wanna be with her ... " She heard another voice yell .. tommy ... she thought **

"**Sir please you have to leave this room .. The doctors are doing everything to save her .. " **

_**Suddenly she felt something ... The wound .. It began to bleed again .. **_

" _**Jude " tommy yelled ... " Fight please , don't leave me " he yelled and he took her in his arms .. " Tommy .. I would never leave you .. I love you .. " she said and with that she disappeared .. " I have to fight .. " She thought and that is what she did .. she fought for Tommy ... **_

**Sadie laid her head down on kwest's shoulder .. Tommy sat down next to his best friend and his sister .. Her face was a mess .. the mascara was all over her face .. Spied took her hand and she gave him a little smile so he could feel she appreciate it .. **

**Suddenly a doctor came out of the surgery room .. " Are you here for Miss Harrison ? " he asked .. They all nodded and tommy stood up .. " I'm her fiancé .. how is she ? " he asked .. " Well , we lost her a few times .. but she's a fighter that girl ... The wound was bad but we fixed her up ..." Tommy cried of happiness .. He hugged the others .. They were crying to ... " Can I see her .. " he asked .. " Yes you can but 1 person only .." the doctor said and he opened the door .. He looked at Sadie " Go tommy .. " she said quickly .. " Thanks .. " and with that he walked in the room ...**

**So I hope you liked it .. and I hope you liked the Future-thing ... I almost cried when I wrote this chapter ... :) I really hope you liked reading it :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**He walked in to her room and placed himself on a chair next to her bed ... He took her hand in his ... " Jude , I love you so much .. " he whispered ... **

**A couple of hours later Jude woke up in a bed that wasn't hers ... She started to panic .. She looked around and she saw a gorgeous man sitting next to her bed .. "Suddenly she remembered everything .. Hunter , the stabbing , the dream ? **

"**Melody .. " she quickly said ... " Who's Melody .. " Tommy asked and he kissed her gently on the lips ... " I had a dream ... or something like that ... " she said and she hugged Tommy ... " Jude I'm so sorry .. " tommy began .. " It's all my fault ... " he said and he was fighting back the tears in his eyes ... **

"**Tommy it isn't your fault ... Where is Hunter ? " she asked a bit scared ..**

**Tommy placed himself on the bed next to Jude .. She laid down in his arms .. **

" **Jude ... he's death .. , we were fighting and he tried to stab me but I grabbed the knife and stabbed him ... he died .. " Tommy said ... Jude sighed ..." Just like the dream .. " she said ... Tommy was a bit confused " Dream ? " he asked her and he took her closer ... " Yeah , our future ... but I was death .. and we had a daughter .. Melody .. but you called her Mel .. You said they kept me in a coma so our daughter should live ... and after the birth I past away ... " Jude said and she began to cry ... " Then I heard something .. Doctors .. they said they were losing me .. and I heard your voice .. and I fought ... for you .. " **

**Tommy kissed her on her head .. " Sjtt babe .. I love you so much .. please marry me .. " he said and he hugged her.. She looked in his eyes and nodded .. " Yes I will marry you tommy .. You're my everything .. " He smiled and kissed her on the lips... They laid there for almost 3 hours .. In each others arms .. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door .. " C'min " Jude said and Sadie,Kwest,Phoebe and Spied came in ... Sadie began to cry and hugged her sis.. " Jude I was so worried .. I wanna ask you something ... I don't wanna wait any longer .. Do you wanna be our baby's Goth mother ." Sadie said and Kwest nodded .. Jude smiled .. " Of course Sadie , I would love to " Jude answered and hugged her big sister .. " I'm so gonna spoil you ." Jude said while she placed her hand on Sadie's belly .. **

"**I brought you something .. " Spied said and he handed Jude the gift .. **

**Jude smiled .. spied was like the brother she never had .. so were the other guys of SME to of course .. He brought her a new guitar .. " Thanks Spied , you're the best .. " she said and she hugged him .. " No problem , you're like a little sister to me and I was really worried about you .. Don't you do that again Harrison ! " he said and he kissed her on the head .. " Everything for Tommy .. " Jude said and she looked in his eyes .. His sparkling blue eyes .. He was the one .. The one who was gonna be her husband , the father of her children .. her buddy , her everything ... And she was the one for him .. **

**An hour later they all went home .. except for Jude and Tommy .. Jude has to stay till tomorrow or longer ... She said that tommy could go to but he wanted to stay with her .. " Who did you know I was there .. " Jude asked while she laid her head on his shoulder ... " Phoebe called like a million times and first I didn't wanna answer but then I thought something happened and she told me everything .. " he answered ... she nodded .. " I would do it again , you know .. " she said .. He smiled at her .. " I know babe , and I would do it for you to , you're my everything .. " And he kissed her and they started to making out ... They were interrupted by a nurse who came to check on Jude .. " I'm sorry" the nurse said and she walked away .. Tommy and Jude started to laugh .. " Tommy ... Maybe I'm pregnant ..." Jude said suddenly ... If she had a camera she would take a picture of Tommy's face .. cause it was really really funny ... " Tommy are you there ? " she asked and she pinched him in the arm .. " Harrison ! " he said and he looked at the spot were she pinched him .. " Not funny ... Or you sure ? " he asked while he stood up .. " I don't know , it could be .. " she said quietly .. **

" **We need to be sure .. " and he took his jacket and he walked out .. " Tommy ? " Jude yelled .. " Test " was the only thing she heard before he walked out .. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soo I hope you liked thisss :d ! please revieuw Good bad ? **


	30. Chapter 30

**I know it took long.. but I was a bit shocked by the reply .. If you don't like my ff just don't read it :) **

**but here's the next chapter:)**

**He drove as fast as he could .. ... Only three words came up in his mind ... " Jude , pregnant , father ... " Omg maybe I'm gonna be a father " he said to himself .. He laughed ... He was happy but maybe it was to soon ... He loved Jude with all his heart and she was "the one " but maybe ... No she's the one and I'm happy no maybes he said to himself .. He stopped in front of a store and he ran inside .. He quickly grabbed the test and payed it ... suddenly he heard his name .. ' Wow you're Little Tommy Q ' a blond girl said .. Tommy sighed .. " It's Tom Quincy " he answered ... " Yeah euh Whatever , can I get your autograph .. " She asked sweetly... Then she saw the pregnancy test ... " Omg You're pregnant ? " she said loudly ... Tommy jaw dropped .. He putted his hand over her mouth and he took her outside .. " Are you crazy " he said angry and he let her hand go ... She was about to say something but suddenly they saw the paparazzi taking photographs.. **

**He took her hand and they ran to his car .. the paparazzi ran after them ... " Tommy is this your new girlfriend .. " they asked .. " Yes I am " the girl said and she winked at them .. They took more photographs .. Tommy couldn't believe she just said that .. " No she is not .. " He quickly said and they drove away ...**

" **So hunny , your place or mine ? " She asked him while she putted her hand on his lap .. He smirked .. " Your place " he said ... A couple of minutes later they stood in front of her door .. She stepped out of the car and she began to walk to to the door .. But she turned around and she saw Tommy still sitting in his car .. " c'mon babe .. " she said with her sexy voice .. Tommy laughed .. " Well I brought you to your place and now I'm going to my fiancée ... " he said and he drove away leaving a very shocked blond barbie .. He laughed .. " 4 years ago I would probably got inside with her but now .. Only Jude .. " he toughed .. A couple of minutes later he ran to her room .. He stopped just in front of her room because he heard her sing .. **

**What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now... **

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin  
But till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

**She sighed and she placed her hand on her belly .. She sighed again ... Maybe he isn't c'ming back .. Maybe he took off .. Maybe he doesn't want me .. She began to cry ... Tommy walked in .. She smiled and she ran to him .. he picked her up and he placed her on the bed .. She hugged him .. ' Tommy I thought you left me .. " she said and she began to cry again .. He took her on his lap and took her head in his hands .. " Jude .. I would never leave you .. You're the most important person in my live .. " Tommy said and he kissed her with full passion . He handed her the test and she smiled ... A couple of minutes later they were sitting on her bed .. with the test in front of them .. She looked at the test and she was about to say something but she was interrupted by a newsflash on the tv .. **

" **Trouble in Paradise ? The reporter said and she showed the picture of Tommy and the blond bimbo in his car .. ' This photo is taken this afternoon in front of a store close to the hospital Jude Harrison is staying .. , Is this Tommy's new girlfriend , No more Jommy , More later .. " the reporter said ..**

**Jude couldn't believe it .. She risked her live for him .. 'How could I be so stupid .. " she said and she was fighting back the tears in her eyes .. ' Jude , please she was just a fan .. and she saw me buying the test .. " he said but Jude wouldn't listen .. " Please go away .. " she said quietly .. He walked to her and he wanted to kiss her but she pulled away .. ' GO AWAY ' she yelled and she began to cry .. 'Jude please , just listen to me .. ' He said and he took her hand but she pulled away again .. 'GO ' she yelled and he ran out her room .. He ran as fast as he could .. Suddenly he bumped into Kwest .. " T , calm down " Kwest said while he took Tommy's arm and they walked out of the hospital .. ' What happened ? ' he asked .. ' pregnancy test , blond bimbo , paparazzi , .. Jude " Tommy said quickly .. Kwest didn't understand .. " T are you drunk ? " .. Tommy sighed .. " No kwest , I went to the store for a pregnancy test .. suddenly a blond crazy girl came to me and the paparazzi took pictures ... They asked if she was my new girlfriend .. She said yes .. I pushed her in my car and I drove away .. I took her home .. But I drove away .. I swear .. " he said in 1 breath ... " So Jude's pregnant ? " was all kwest said .. " I don't know ... she took the test .. but then she saw the newsflash .. and she told me to leave .. " Tommy said and he was fighting back the tears in his eyes.. Kwest hugged him .. ' T .. I'm gonna go talk to her .. stay here .. " .. Tommy nodded and kwest walked to Jude's room .. **

**So I hope you all liked this :) **


	31. Chapter 32

**Jude laid down on her bed .. still crying .. She completely forget about the test .. She looked at the test ... ' Omg ' she said and she putted her hand on her belly ... Suddenly somebody knocked on her door .. 'Come in .. ' she said and Kwest walked in .. " Hey red .. " he said and he kissed her on the cheek .. Then he saw the test .. " Wow red .. you're gonna be a mammy .." and he hugged her .. She began to cry ... " Jude I saw Tommy outside ..He told me everything ... Don't be mad at him .. It was her fault .. She saw the test .. and the paparazzi saw them .. Tommy loves you Jude .. He's like a brother to me .. and I know Tommy ... And I know that he loves you .. with all his heart .. " Kwest said .. Jude sighed ' I'm so stupid ..and I'm confused .. Maybe he doesn't want the baby .. " She stood up and walked to the window .. She saw Tommy outside .. standing next to his car .. She took her jacket and she ran outside .. She was wearing her pink sweatpants and a large t-shirt .. She saw him standing next to his Viper and she ran in his arms .. He was surprised .. " Jude .. " he began but she kissed him .. " Kwest told me everything .. I'm sorry .. " she said and he hugged her .. She took his hand and placed it on her belly .. He smiled .. " you're gonna be a daddy .. Mr.Quincy " she said and she kissed him again with full passion .. Tommy couldn't believe it ... He picked her up and kissed her again ... " Je t'aime Jude .. , and I'm really happy .. " he said .. Jude smiled .. He smirked when he looked at her clothes .. " Nice outfit Mrs Quincy .. " .. Jude rolled her eyes and she hit him on the shoulder .. " Very funny Quincy .. , if you don't like it fine .. I'm going inside .. " she said and she walked away but he grabbed her hand and he pulled her closer .. he placed his hands on her waist and he smiled " You are beautiful Jude .. and so is our baby .. " and he kissed her belly .. He picked her up and he carried her to her room .. **

**The next morning : **

**Jude putted some clothes on cause the doctor said she could go home ... She walked outside with her bag .. A blue viper stopped in front of her and a gorgeous man stepped out of the car .. He walked to her and he kissed her on the lips .. " Hey beautiful .. " he said and then he kissed her belly .. " Hey baby " .. She smiled .. "lets go home .. " she said and he took her bag and opened the door for her .. She smirked ... " Always a gentlemen .. " Tommy laughed and closed the door .. He walked to his side of the car and stepped in .. **

**A couple of minutes later they were home .. The first thing she did was grabbing something to eat.. Tommy laughed .. " Pregnant I guess ." and he took her hand .. They moved to the living room , sitting together on the couch .. She came closer and laid her head on his chest.. " Tommy .. " she asked quietly .. " Jude .. " he said and he ran his fingers to her hair .. " Are you happy ? " she asked him still laying on his chest .. He pulled away so he could see her beautiful face .. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her gently .. " Jude of course I'm happy .. I'm with you .. And we're gonna have a baby ... Jude this is what I want .. I want you , the baby .. and I will always be here with you and our little mushroom .. he said to her belly .. She laughed.. "Mushroom .. " she asked and she rolled her eyes .. " You call her or him a mushroom? " He nodded .. " Yeah it's funny and you remind me of a mushroom .. " he said and he laughed .. Her jaws dropped "So you think I look like a mushroom ." she said and she stood up and she putted her hands on her waist .. He stood up to right in front of her .. He began to laugh .. " What" she asked a bit angry .. " You're a really cute mushroom " he said and he began to tickle her .. " Tommy , stop .. c'mon .. the baby .. Tommyy " she said and he stopped cause he didn't wanna hurt the baby .. But then she climbed on top of him and began to tickle him .. " Not fair Harrison " he said and he took her hands .. He rolled over on the couch and now he was on top .. " Who's your daddy now Mrs Quincy .. " he smirked .. Jude smiled .. " Stuart Harrison " Tommy rolled his eyes .. " Very funny Jude " he said and he looked in her beautiful big eyes .. God I love this woman so much .. he thought .. And he kissed her .. He let his tongue slip in to her mouth ..After a couple of seconds he pulled away .. **

**She took him by the shirt and lean for another kiss ... He took his shirt off .. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and began to kiss him again .. He stood up and took them off to .. Jude smirked .. she could see his erection through his boxers .. Then he took them off really slowly ... He knew she enjoyed this ... She wanted him so badly .. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom .. He gently putted her on the bed .. he positioned himself on top of her and he began to kiss her body .. She wrapped her legs around his hips and got him inside of her .. A couple of minutes she screamed his name and collapsed on the bed .. He was breathing heavily when he collapsed next to her .. They laid in each others arms for a couple of hours... **


	32. Chapter 33

**Hey, I'm sorry I posted the wrong chapter first:) but I fixed it :) Hope you understand it now:) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tommy awoke first and checked his wrist watch for the time .. Dammit .. He hadn't meant to fall asleep cause they had an appointment with Darius later that day .. Grimacing at the task before him , Tommy began to wake her up .. First he ran his fingers through her hair .. Nothing .. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips .. , he could still taste her lip gloss ..It took a few minutes , a discovery Tommy enjoyed making , until Jude woke up enough to kiss him back .. **

**" Sorry " he said .. Jude frowned .. " What for ? " she smiled up at him .. " Waking you up .. It's just we have an appointment with Darius .. , and you know Darius " he said with a smirk .. Jude laughed ..but suddenly she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom .. "Morning sickness " Tommy thought .. He quickly ran to her and hold her hair back .. A couple of minutes later she took of her clothes and stepped in the shower .. " Are you c'ming " she asked .. but Tommy didn't answer .. " Tommy " she yelled .. She heard some footsteps c'ming to the bathroom and she quickly grabbed a towel .. The door opened and she saw Tommy standing with some pancakes in his hands .. "Jude is everything alright " he asked worried .. " Yeah but I thought you would come with me in the shower .. and I called your name but you didn't answer so I yelled " she said and she took the towel of and got back in the shower .. " I was making breakfast " Tommy said and he placed it on their bed .**

**. He took of his clothes and joined Jude in the shower .. " Maybe I should go alone ., you need some sleep .. " he said while he washed him .. Jude smiled , she loved it when he was worried about her .. " Tommy don't worry everything is fine , and we need to tell everybody about the pregnancy .. " she sighed.. Tommy pulled her closer and hugged her .. " I know you're scared but everything is gonna be alright .. I promise .. " he kissed her forehead and grabbed a towel ..**

** He stepped out of the shower and walked to their closet .. He grabbed his Versace jeans and his favorite Versace t-shirt .. A couple of minutes later Jude stepped out of the shower and walked to their bedroom ... " Jude we have to go " Tommy said while he took his phone and wallet .. Jude ran downstairs wearing a jeans and the t-shirt Tommy's mom bought her .. Tommy smirked when he saw her .. " You look beautiful " he came closer and he kissed her gently .. Suddenly his phone rang .. **

"_**THOMAS QUINCY .. YOU'RE LATE .. " a voice yelled .. **_**Jude knew exactly who it was.. **

" _**Darius , I'm sorry but Jude was a bit sick .. but we're c'ming .. " **_

" _**Drive safely " Darius said and he closed his phone .. **_

" **Drive safely ? " Jude said .. Tommy rolled his eyes .. " It's just because you're with me .. You're his favorite I guess .. " he said and he took her hand and they walked to his Viper .. " I guess we need to buy a new car when the baby is born .."Jude said while she stepped in the car .. Tommy froze .. " We are not selling my baby " he said while he started the car .. Jude laughed .. " No silly but we have to buy a new one ... cause I'm not getting in this car with the baby .. Compris ? " she knew he loved it when she spoke French .. " Oui oui , Mrs Quincy " he said and they drove to G-major .. **

**Hope you liked this :) xxx**


	33. Chapter 34

**Another update and again .. If you don't like it , just don't read it :) I know my grammar isn't good but I'm trying ok :) **

**-------------------**

**Tommy and Jude walked into G-major hand in hand .. Sadie sat behind her desk and she quickly ran to Jude when she saw her .. " Show time .. " Jude whispered in Tommy's ear .. He laid his hand on the small of her back and he quickly kissed her on the cheek .. " Kwest said you have to tell me something " Sadie said while she hugged her sister .. "Sadie ... can't ... breath ... " Jude said and she pulled away .. " Yeah I have something to tell you .. " Jude began but Darius interrupted her .. " Later Jude , first work " Darius said and he walked to the meeting room .. Everybody followed him .. They quickly sat down , nervous about what was going to happen .. " First , Jude you have to work on a new album with Tommy as your producer .. " Jude smiled .. " No problem boss.. " she said and she laid her hand on tommy's leg .. " Second , This is our new artist " he pointed to the girl next to him .. " Hey , I'm Megan , nice to meet you all . " she said .. They all smiled nicely .. Darius continued .. " and this is her producer .. Peter Parker .. " **

**The girls jaws dropped .. Peter Parker is the guy all the girls wanted .. He's handsome , rich , smart and funny ... He's like a combination of Johnny Depp , Brad Pitt and Orlando bloom .. " And you must be Jude Harrison .." he said while he took her hand and kissed it .. Jude couldn't answer him she was to busy with dreaming about the handsome stud in front of her .. She quickly snapped back to reality and she nodded .. She saw Tommy looking at her .. " Oh oh . " she thought .. I know this look ..**

** Tommy stood up and began to talk " We have to tell you guys something ... Right Jude ? " .. She was still looking at Peter .. In fact all the girls were looking at Peter .. She quickly stood up and grabbed Tommy's hand .. He placed his hand on her belly and they smiled ... The others didn't know what they were trying to say but suddenly Sadie began to yell... " You're pregnant..., Omg congratulations !! " she said and she hugged her sis and Tommy .. They all were trilled about the news , even Darius .. He even invited them to go to a restaurant this evening .. They all excepted his invitation and they walked out of the meeting room ..**

** " Where's my sister " Tommy asked at Spied .. He sighed .. " Working ... again .. " Tommy putted his hand on spieds shoulder .. " I know it's hard but she loves her work but she also loves you .. So don't be hard on her .. " he said and he turned around cause he heard Jude laughing .. He saw her standing next to the Parker guy ... Tommy quickly walked to her and he grabbed her close to him .. She lost her balance and she almost fell on the ground .. Luckily Peter catch her before she fell .. He held her close to him and that made Jude blush a little bit .. Tommy rolled his eyes .. " Jude , are you c'ming ? " he asked her and he grabbed her hand .. She quickly said bye to Peter and they walked to studio 4 .. **

**When they were inside he threw himself on his seat .. Jude walked to him and sat down on his lap .. " Are you jealous Mr Quincy ? " she said while she kissed his lips gently .. but he pulled away ... " Jude this isn't funny .. " he said and he took her of his lap .. Jude sighed .. She took his hand and they walked to the couch in the corner .. Tommy sad down first and Jude placed him on his lap .. He didn't pull away this time .. She brought her arms around his neck and she looked in to his eyes .. " Tommy you know I love you , I'm having your baby , we're getting married .. so please don't be jealous .. I know I'm jealous to when you talk to a beautiful girl but thats different " she quickly said .. He smirked .. " It's the same and I'm sorry .. " he said and he kissed her gently .. Jude gently kissed and sucked on the spot over his pulse .. Tommy moaned and tightened his grip on Jude's hips .**

**.Suddenly they heard somebody opening the door .. " Sorry to interrupted guys but we have to work .. " Peter said not looking at Tommy .. He had only eyes for Jude .. Tommy hated this guy already .. Jude saw it and she quickly grabbed his hand and they walked out of the studio .. She hugged him and kissed him sweetly on his cheek .. " Je t'aime Tom Quincy . " He smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him .. " I'm the luckiest guy in the world " he said with a smirk .. " Yes you are " she said and they walked to the others .. **

Hope you liked it:) please reply :)


	34. Chapter 35

**An hour later Jude and Tommy where recording the song she wrote in the hospital **

**What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now... **

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin  
But till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

**When she finished the song she saw tommy smiling at her . She blushed a little bit ..Suddenly somebody came in .. Tommy rolled his eyes .. " Peter " he sighed .. **

" **Beautiful girl " Peter said while he looked at Jude .. Tommy stood up in front of him .. " Yeah I know , MY beautiful girl .. so stay away from her " Tommy said angry .. " Or what ? You gonna hit me Tom Quincy ? " Tommy smiled and walked out of the room .. " You know she will fuck me when you're gone .. " Peter smirked and Tommy turned around and he threw him against the wall .. Peter stood up and ran to Tommy .. he was about to hit him but suddenly somebody ran in .. " Peter Parker , Tom Quincy my office now ! " Darius yelled and the two followed him to his office .. Jude ran to Tommy and she saw his fist was bleeding .. " What happened " she asked but then she saw Peter with a black eye .. " Tommy ? " she said worried but still a bit angry .. He didn't look at her and stepped in the office.. Darius slammed the door behind him .. Jude was to worried so she opened the door and stepped in the office .. " What the fuck happened there " Jude yelled angry .. Tommy sighed .. " It was his fault " Peter said quickly .. Tommy smirked .. but Jude gave him an angry look .. " It wasn't my fault Jude ! He said he would fuck you when I'm gone ! Don't say you believe him ! " Tommy yelled at her .. Darius stood up and walked to the two guys .. " Tommy you can you , but one more mistake and you're out .. " Darius sighed .. Tommy stood up and ran out ... Jude followed him .. " Tommy wait " she called but he didn't stop .. She ran faster and now they were face to face .. " I believe you Tommy " she said and she wrapped her arms around his body .. He kissed her gently .. " But please don't you ever scare me like that .. I thought Darius would fire you .. " He nodded and they walked to his car .. **

"**Peter Parker .. Already in trouble " Darius sighed while he sat behind his desk .. Peter smiled .. " You know me Darius .. " Darius rolled his eyes .. " Stay away from Jude .. She's pregnant and very happy with Tommy ..They are getting married so leave them alone .. " **

**Peter nodded and left the room ... " Asshole " he said under his breath .. Suddenly he bumped in to someone .. " I'm sorry " the person said while she stood up .. " No no Miss ... " he began .. " Phoebe Quincy , nice to meet you " she said while she smiled nicely .. " Nice to meet you to " he said in his sexy voice .. She looked at her Dolce and Gabanna watch and sighed .. " Dammit I'm late .. He's gonna kill me " she said and she run off .. " Will I see you again " he called and she turned around and nodded.. " Who's the man .. Peter Parker " he smiled and he putted his expensive sunglasses on and walked to his Hummer ... **

GUYFIGHT (h) love it :d Hope you liked it too :)

xxxx


	35. Chapter 36

" **Who was that hot guy " Phoebe thought while she ran to Spied .. He looked a bit angry .. " Oh oh " she thought and she hugged him quickly but he pulled away .. **

**Phoebe sighed .. " I'm sorry spied but I was working " she looked at him with her puppy eyes and he smiled .. " I can't be mad at you .. come here " he said and he placed his arms around her body and pulled her closer .. he gently kissed her lips ..**

" **So where are we going ? " she asked him while they walked out of G-Major .. **

" **Darius invited us for dinner because of Jude's preg.. " but then he stopped .. " Because of what ? " Phoebe asked quickly .. Spied didn't answer .. He walked further but she stopped ... He walked to her and grabbed her hand but she pulled away .. " Spied ! Would you please tell me why he invited us ? " she yelled angry .. **

**Spied sighed ..and he grabbed her hand .. " Where are we going ? " she snapped at him ... They stopped in front of his car and he opened her door .. " To Jude and Tommy " he said before closing the door .. He walked to his side and stepped in his car .. The ride was very quiet .. Phoebe thought about the handsome stud she bumped into .. " Penny for your thoughts " spied said while he placed his hand on her leg .. She smiled .. " Oh nothing , I'm just curious about the big 'secret ' she said sarcastically.. Spied smirked .. " Yeah , that's why I heard you moaning something .. were you thinking about yesterday in the car.. ? " He smiled .. **

**Phoebe laughed .. " Yeah , Wanna do that again ? " she asked him and she began to kiss his neck .. He began to moan and quickly nodded .. " Maybe we shouldn't go to dinner .. " he said and Phoebe began to unzip his pants but he pulled away ... " Phoebe I'm driving .. " he smirked .. .. " Now you're driving ? And yesterday when we were 'driving' to G-major ? " she asked him .. " That was different , I drove ... slower " he laughed .. she rolled her eyes .. A couple of minutes later they stopped in front of their apartment .. also Jommie's apartment.. He quickly stepped out of the car to open Phoebe's door .. " Thank you " she said and she kissed him with full passion .. A couple of seconds later they pulled away .. " I should do that more often " he smirked and they walked to Jommie's apartment .. **

**Jude laid some ice on Tommy's fist .. " Dammit " he yelled .. Jude kissed his hand quickly .. " Better ? " she asked him and she laid the ice back on his fist .. He nodded and kissed her gently .. " Tomorrow we have to go to the doctor " Jude said while she sat down on the couch .. Tommy followed her and sat next to her .. " Why ? Is everything alright " he asked worried and he placed his hands on her belly .. " Hunn , everything is fine it's just an appointment .. " she smiled and laid her hands on his hands .. He kissed her belly .. " hey girl or boy , this is your daddy .. " he said to her belly .. She smirked .. " I think it's a girl .. " she said quietly .. Tommy looked at her confused .. " When I stabbed I dreamed about a little girl and you .. , I told you when we were at the hospital .. " He smiled and kissed her gently .. " Melody ? " he asked her .. She smiled and nodded .. " Pretty name .. " he said and he kissed her belly again .. **

**Knock Knock .. " I'll go " Tommy said and he walked to the door .. He opened it and he saw Phoebe and Spied standing in front of him .. " Come in " he said and they walked to the couch .. **

**Another update ... :) hope you liked itt :) thanks for revieuw x **


	36. Chapter 37

**Knock Knock .. " I'll go " Tommy said and he walked to the door .. He opened it and he saw Phoebe and Spied standing in front of him .. " Come in " he said and they walked to the couch .. **

" **So what happened today ? " Phoebe asked while she sat down next to Spied . " Oh Darius introduced us to a new artist and her producer .. Peter parker .. " Jude smiled .. Suddenly Phoebe thought of the guy she bumped into .. " Oh yeah I saw him in G-major " Phoebe smirked .. Spied and Tommy rolled their eyes .. " He's hot " Phoebe said with a smirk and Spied smacked her on the leg .. " What ? " she asked while she winked at Jude .. " I'm hot , he's not .. " Spied smirked .. The girls laughed .. " And we have to tell you something .. " Jude said and Tommy nodded .. Phoebe was curious .. " We're having a baby " Tommy and Jude said .. Phoebe fell of the couch .. Spied quickly pulled her up and placed her on his lap .. " Phoebe are you alright ? " He asked her .. She nodded and walked to Jude and Tommy .. "Congratulations !! " She said and she hugged them .. " Hey I'm your aunti Phoebe .. And I'm gonna spoil you so badly !! " she said to Jude's belly .. "and that is your uncle Spied .. He's my boyfriend .., he rocks " she said and she kissed Spied gently .. " Thanks babe " he answered and he kissed her back .. " So dinner at 8 ? " Phoebe asked at Jude .. She nodded .. " Don't be late " she said while Spied and Phoebe took of ..**

" **Jude we're gonna be late " Tommy yelled on the stairs .. " I'm c'ming " She yelled back and she walked downstairs .. Tommy's jaws dropped .. " You look beautiful " he said and he kissed her gently .. " You look handsome to Hunn " she said and she slammed him on the ass ... He was surprised but he liked it .. " We could stay home and do some naughty things in our bedroom " he smirked and he began to suck above her pulse .. She moaned but pulled away .. " Tommy we have to go .. and we could still do some stuff when we get home " she winked at she stepped out of the door .. He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked next to her .. Phoebe and Spied were standing downstairs when they saw Tommy and Jude .. " Right on time " she said and they walked to their cars .. " You guys can ride with us " Phoebe offered .. Jude nodded and they drove of .. **

**A couple of minutes later they stopped in front of a castle .. " Everything I come here it seems bigger and bigger " Jude said while she took Tommy's hand .. " Hey guys " A voice said behind them .. Jude knew who that was .. " Sadie " she said and she ran to her sis to hug her .. " How is the baby ? " she asked her .. " Fine tomorrow I have an appointment .. " Sadie said while she placed her hand on her belly .. Jude smiled " I have an appointment to , we could go together .." Sadie nodded and they walked to the front door .. The butler opened the door and he let them in .. " Master Darius will be here any second " the man said and he walked away .. They sat down on the couch when Darius walked in with somebody behind him .. The girls couldn't keep their eyes of the person behind him .. " Peter " they smiled .. Tommy rolled his eyes .. so did Kwest and Spied .. " Hey girls you all look beautiful " he said and he kissed their hand . " I told you I would see you again " He smirked at Phoebe .. She began to blush .. Spied saw it and he took her hand quickly .. She noticed it and snapped back to reality .. " So dinners ready .. " The butler said behind Darius and they walked to the table .. **

**Soo Hope you liked it :) Please revieuw:) ! **


	37. Chapter 38

**Thanks for the revieuws:) here's more:)**

**Dinner was quiet ... To quiet .. When they were finished they all sat down in the living room .. Peter next to Phoebe .. But Spied quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him .. Peter smirked .. " Whats your problem dude ? " spied said angry .. Peter smiled .. " Nothing " He stood up and walked out to the pool .. He saw Jude sitting on a sunbathing chair ... He stopped next to her and sat down .. " Heey pretty girl " he flirted .. Jude began to blush .. " Hey Peter .. " **

" **How is the baby " he asked and he placed his hand on her belly .. Jude hated it when people did that .. Only her closest friends could do that but strange people . No way . But for some reason she let him .. " When I find the right person I wanna have children to " he said and he sat closer to Jude now .. Jude nodded .. " I found the right person " she said and smiled .. _Strike one for Jude_ .. She ought.. " Are you sure ? " he asked her and gently laid his arm around her body.. She pulled away .. " Peter please don't .. " she begged .. " Baby , I'm not gonna hurt you .. I know you're happy but please think about it ." and he kissed her gently on her cheek .. And then he walked away .. Leaving a surprised Jude **

**Peter parker walked back inside . He saw Phoebe standing in the kitchen .. Alone .. She was on the phone with somebody .. He heard some parts of the conversation .. " Yeah , I'll be there , thanks for calling , bye " she said and she hang up .. He walked on his tiptoes to her and he placed his hands on her eyes .. Phoebe smiled .. " Spied " she said and she turned around and she wanted to kiss " spied " but then she saw Peter .. She quickly pushed away .. " Sorry , I thought you were spied " she apologized .. Peter smiled and took her hand .. " No problem " he said and he kissed her hand .. Phoebe began to blush .. " So do you wanna go for a walk " he said and he offered his hand so she would take it .she hesitated.. But she said yes .. She took his hand and they walked outside .. Still holding his hand .. He smiled at her .. " What " she asked .. " You look beautiful " he said and he kissed her cheek .. She touched the spot were he kissed her .. " So tell me something about yourself " he asked and they walked further .. " Well I'm tommy's sister " she began .. He smirked " I noticed that " .. " I'm a criminologist .. I work for the csi .. " His looked at her surprised .. " I'm impressed .. Beautiful and smart .. " he said and he smiled at her .. Again she began to blush .. " So tell me something about you " she asked him and gently pushed her body against his .. " I travel a lot , I like producing , I love woman .. thats all for now , maybe later more about me " he said and he smiled .. She nodded and suddenly he stopped .. He placed his hands on her waist and came closer .. " Peter .. " she began but suddenly he kissed her .. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't .. She loved spied so much but this was new for her .. Peter was something bad .. and she liked bad guys ... But she loved spied .. She began to kiss back .. After a couple of seconds they pulled away .. He gently kissed her cheek .. " Please stay with me " he asked her but she couldn't .. She wanted to go back to Spied .. She quickly let go of his hand and ran away .. He ran after her and grabbed her hand .. he pulled her closer again and wanted to kiss her but she placed her finger on his mouth .. " Please , don't " she begged .. " It's to hard .. " and she ran inside .. " Dammit " he yelled and he kicked at the chair in front of him ... **

**Back inside .. **

**Jude didn't knew what to think .. but one thing was sure .. Peter was bad for her .. Very bad .. She placed her hand on her belly and walked to Tommy .. " Hey hunn " she said and she kissed him gently .. " Where were you ? " He asked her and they sat down on the couch .. " I was outside .. " she said quickly .. Tommy saw she was confused .. " What happened outside " he asked gently .. She didn't look in his eyes .. But he placed his hand on her chin so she would look at him .. " Please Jude tell me " he said and he kissed her on her lips .. " It's nothing really , don't worry " she smiled .. He knew something was wrong but he just nodded .. " Where are the others ? " she asked him and looked around .. " Kwest and Sadie went home .. She was tired and I had to tell you she would pick you up tomorrow at 9 .. , and I don't know where the others are .. , I think they went home to .. " Jude nodded and stood up .. " We should go to .. I'm tired .. " she said and she began to yawn .. Tommy smiled .. " Ok girl " Suddenly Spied walked in .. " Hey guys where's Phoebe " he asked .. " I heard my name " a voice said behind them .. "Hey babe , everybody is going home so maybe we should go to " he said and he kissed Phoebe on her cheek .. Phoebe nodded and they took off .. After saying goodbye and thanks to Darius they were standing next to Spieds car .. They saw somebody running to them .. " Hey I saw you guys leaving .. See you tomorrow " Peter said and he smiled at Jude and Phoebe .. Phoebe thought about the kiss ..I can't do this .. she thought .. and she quickly looked down .. Peter noticed and walked away .. " What's his problem ? " Spied smirked and he opened Phoebes door .. She stepped in and closed the door ... The ride was still .. Jude fell asleep with her head on Tommy's shoulder .. Phoebe thought about the things that happened at the pool .. she felt something when she was close to Peter .. But it was only physical .. When he walked in the room it felt like she was melting ... But she loved Spied .. Not Parker.. She thought and she smiled at the handsome man sitting next to her .. " I love you " she said to spied and he smiled .. " I love you to babe " he said and he placed his hand on her leg .. A couple of minutes later they were home .. Tommy carried Jude upstairs .. " Wow , heavy " he sighed .. " I heard that " Jude said and she slammed him on his head " Watch it Harrison or I'll drop you ! " he smirked and he carried her to the bedroom .. " You wouldn't dare ! " she giggled .. Suddenly he dropped her on the bed .. " I told you so ! " he smirked and he placed himself on top of her .. He began to kiss her .. " Mm .. Tommy " she moaned and he took of her clothes .. She quickly took of his and they started to making out .. He placed himself between her legs and came inside .. She screamed his name when he picked up a fast steady pace that she matched perfectly ..He pulled out and gently came in again .. " Faster " she yelled but he hesitates .. " I don't wanna hurt the baby " he said quickly .. She smiled and nodded .. " Tommy it's ok .. The doctor said it couldn't hurt the baby .. so please go faster .. " He did what she asked ... A couple of minutes later she moaned loudly when she was brought to another orgasm .. She fell down on his chest breathing heavily .. " Wow .. That .. was .. amazing .. " she tried to say .. Tommy nodded and kissed her gently .. Jude fell asleep on top of him .. **

**Sooo I hope you liked it :) Please revieuw:)**


	38. Chapter 39

**Peter parker woke up next to some girl he picked up after dinner .. He didn't know who this girl was .. He couldn't even remember her name .. He stood up and went to the kitchen .. He made himself some coffee and sat down on his couch .. He thought about last night .. " She wants me so bad , but she's in love with that punk boy .. , but she can't resist me .. , today is another day .. I'm gonna make her jealous .. he smirked and heard some noise c'ming out of the bedroom .. " Hey , sexy " the voice behind him said .. He turned around and saw the girl standing in his doorway .. Naked .. He smiled and walked to her .. He picked her up and carried her to the bed .. " I'm gonna make you scream " he said while he kissed her .. **

**Phoebe awoke first .. She smiled at the handsome stud next to her .. She kissed him gently on his lips and walked to the kitchen .. She grabbed a t-shirt of her boyfriend and pulled it on .. She made herself some coffee and sat down on the couch .. Suddenly somebody knocked on her door .. She stood up and opened it .. " Hello , I have a delivery for Miss Quincy " the young guy said .. She nodded " thats me " she took the box and gave the guy some money .. " Thanks Miss" the guy said and smiled .. She closed the door and walked to the couch .. " Who was that " the voice behind her said .. She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend .. " Delivery for me .. " she said .. He nodded and threw himself on the bed again.. Phoebe opened the box and she saw a beautiful Versace dress laying in front of her .. She took the dress out of the box and laid it on the couch .. Then she saw the note on the box .. **

_**Dear Phoebe , **_

_**I hope you liked the dress , I know it's the right size ..**_

_**Please meet me at 10 pm at my apartment ..**_

_**I'll be at G-major today **_

_**Kisses , **_

_**Peter Parker **_

**She sighed .. She looked at the beautiful dress in front of her .. It was her size .. " This is so bad " she said loudly .. " What is bad honey " Spied asked .. He walked out the bedroom and he saw the dress .. " Wow , nice dress ... " She nodded .. " Yeah I bought it online " she smiled .. He kissed her gently on the lips and took his wallet and cellphone .. " I'm going to G-major .. Are you c'ming with me ? " he asked her while he grabbed his guitar .. She hesitated but she nodded .. " I'll be ready in 5 seconds " she called when she ran to the bathroom .. An hour later they walked in to G-major .. " I'm so late , Darius is gonna kill me , it's your fault , 5 seconds my ass " he smirked .. she smacked him on the head .. " Watch it or you can sleep on the couch tonight .. " He quickly nodded and kissed her on the lips " I'm gonna look for the others .. see you later ? " he asked and he pecked her on the lips .. " Bye babe " she said and he walked away .. She looked around .. No Peter .. she sighed .. " Are you looking for me " somebody said above her .. She turned around and she saw him standing on the stairs .. He walked to her and grabbed her hand .. But she quickly pushed him away .. " Not here " she whispered .. Suddenly a blond girl walked to him and kissed him on the lips .. They started to making out .. Phoebe's jaws dropped .. She coughed so they would notice her .. " Oh sorry , this is Stacy .. " Peter said .. Phoebe tried to smile a bit .. He noticed it and smirked .. " Stacy why don't you buy something nice , here's my credit card .. " She giggled when he whispered something in her ear .. Phoebe rolled her eyes .. She turned around and walked to the office Darius gave her so she could work and spend some time with her family and boyfriend ..**

**Peter quickly ran after her ..She stepped in her office and slammed the door behind her .. " asshole " she said angry .. " Our you talking about me ? " Peter said behind her .. He closed the door and stepped to her .. He came closer and closer .. " Do you like your new dress .. " he whispered in her ear .. She nodded and pushed him away .. But he came closer again .. " I wanted to make you jealous .. " he smirked and kissed her lips gently .. She sighed .. " It worked Ok , are you happy now ? " she said angry and she walked to the window ... He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.. " You can't resist me phoebe .. " he whispered again .. and he began to kiss her .. She wanted to push him away but it was so good ... She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back .. He pushed her against the wall and he began to unzip her pants .. She took of his t-shirt and kissed him again .. Suddenly she froze .. " We can't do this .. , I have a boyfriend .. I love him .. " she said and she took her pants and putted them on again .. He sighed .. He took his t-shirt and he stepped to the door .. " So are you c'ming tonight ? " he asked her while he opened the door .. " Maybe .. " she said without looking at him .. " I'll take that as a yes .. " He smirked and walked out of her office .. " Dammit " she yelled and she laid her head on her desk .. " This has to stop .. " **

Soo What do you think :) please review:) and thanks for reading:)


	39. Chapter 40

**Jommie apartment : **

**Jude walked fully loaded with bags in their apartment .. " TOM QUINCY " she yelled .. He quickly ran to her and he grabbed some bags out of her hands and laid it on the table .. " So , what did the doctor say ? He asked her while he putted the food out of the bags .. " Everything is fine Quincy .. She or he is a healthy baby " she smiled and placed her hand on her belly .. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her closer .. " So sex is good for the baby ? " he smirked and kissed her passionately .. " Yeah Quincy , but not now " she winked and putted some food in the fridge ... " What are we going to do today ? " Tommy asked while he grabbed some chocolate out of the bags .. " Maybe we should plan some stuff for the wedding ? " Jude answered and she grabbed the chocolate out of his hands and ate it up .. " Hey that was my chocolate " he smiled and he began to tickle her .. " Tommy .. stop " she giggled and kissed him quickly so he would stop .. It worked but then he picked her up and laid her on the couch .. He sat next to her with his arms around her .. " Did you bought your dress yet ? " tommy asked while he played with her hair .. " Yeah cause I have so much time to go shopping " she said sarcastically .. Tommy rolled his eyes .. " Babe , just ask Darius to give you a day off " Jude laughed .. " Tommy I need to finish my third album this month and I haven't wrote in almost a week .. , maybe we should move the wedding to another date .. " she said sadly .. Tommy sighed .. " No , we are getting married on the date we planned , end of discussion " Jude stood up and placed her hand next to her head like the soldiers .. " Yes sir " He rolled his eyes and placed her on his lap .. " Funny Harrison , very funny " he kissed her gently on the lips and he started to take of her clothes but Jude pulled away .. " Not now Tommy , we need to go to G-major " He sighed .. " Just my luck " Jude pulled him up and they walked to the Viper .. **

**At G-major .. **

**Phoebe walked out of her office to grab something to eat .. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a sandwich .. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her hips .. the person behind her pulled her closer and turned her around.. " Miss me ? " Spied asked while he kissed her gently .. " Always " she smiled .. She saw Peter standing with Stacie .. the girl she saw earlier .. The girl whispered something in his ear and she began to suck on it .. " Phoebe are you listening " Spied said while he looked in her eyes .. He saw that something was bothering her .. " What's the matter ? He asked while he laid is hand on her shoulder .. She saw Peter looking at her .. " He thinks he can make me jealous , so can I " she thought and she began to kiss Spied .. She turned him around so she could see Peter .. She placed her arms around his neck and she kissed him passionately.. When she pulled away she hugged him .. She saw Peter looking at her with a shocked face .. He looked in her eyes and walked away .. " I have to go " she quickly said to spied and ran after Peter .. Luckily Tommy and Jude walked in so Spied forget to ask why she had to go .. " We have to record some songs " Jude said and they walked to the studio .. **

**Phoebe stood outside in the alley next to G-major .. She looked everywhere but she couldn't find him .. " This is stupid , I love spied not that guy " she turned on her heel and she was about to walk inside but somebody stopped her .. She met his eyes and melted .. " So you thought you could make me jealous ? " he smirked and he pulled her closer .. She stood against the wall and he placed his hands next to her body on the wall .. " It worked " he whispered in her ear and he kissed her cheek .. " I don't know why I'm doing this .. " she said and she was fighting back the tears in her eyes .. He gently touched her cheek .. " Don't cry Babe " He said and he came closer .. "mmmh he smelt so good " she thought and she knew she couldn't resist him ... He pulled her into a hug .. just to feel her .. " Phoebe , please come tonight " he whispered and he kissed her gently .. She nodded and kissed him back ... " I should go .. " she whispered and began to walk away .. He took her hand and pulled her closer again .. " Please don't make me jealous again .." he smirked and kissed her forehead .. She smiled " only if you break up with barbie girl .. " she called when she walked away .. Peter smiled .. " That girl is something special " he thought and he went inside again .. **

**Spied , Jude and Tommy sat down on the couch in studio 4 when phoebe walked in .. " Wow she's alive " tommy said while he kissed his sis on her cheek .. " One of us has to work " she smirked and winked at Jude .. " Strike one for Phoebe " Jude said and they high fived .. " Very low girls " Tommy said while her rolled his eyes .. " So what are we going to do this evening " Spied asked while he took his guitar " Maybe we can watch some old films .. " Jude answered while she grabbed her purse .. " Yeah , you guys get the films we get the food " Spied said and he took Phoebe's hand but she pulled away.. " Guys I'm sorry but I have to work .. " Spied sighed " Not again .. , you're a workaholic ! " he said angry and he took his guitar and went outside .. Phoebe , Tommy and Jude ran after him to the parking " Spied wait " Phoebe yelled and ran to him .. " I'm sorry babe but I promise next week I will take some days off and we could go on a vacation or something .. ? " she gave him her puppy eyes .. She knew he couldn't be mad at her .. He sighed but then he smiled .. " Promise ?" he asked her while he kissed her gently on her lips .. " I promise " she said and she kissed him back .. She heard someone couching next to them .. " What do you want Parker ? " Spied said angry cause he was disturbing a moment with his girlfriend .. " Please make out somewhere else and not next to my car .. " he said angry and stepped in his car .. "Spied , Phoebe are you guys c'ming " Jude yelled out of the window of the car .**

**He nodded and he took Phoebe's hand .. She saw peter smiling at her .. " Nice ass " he whispered but she heard him .. She smirked and stepped in Jude's car ..**

**Soo like it ? thanks for the revieuws ! you guys rock :) !! **


	40. Chapter 41

**Phoebe and Spied walked in their apartment .. " So I'm going to the store to get some food for tonight " Spied said and he pecked her on the lips .. " Don't wait up for me .. I think it's gonna be late " He sighed .. " Ok , but be careful , I love you " he said before he left the apartment .. Phoebe walked to their bedroom .. She took the dress and laid it on her bed .. " What am I doing " she yelled and she began to cry .. " I'm gonna go and tell him I can't do this , I love spied not him .. " she said and she went to the shower .. An hour later she stopped in front of a large building .. She stepped inside and went to the counter .. " What can I do for you miss" the guy behind the counter said .. " I have an appointment with Peter Parker and I don't know which floor his apartment is " she said and she smiled at the guy in front of her .. " Oh Peter Parker , he's apartment is on the 3th floor .. " he said and he answered the phone .. " Thanks " she whispered and walked to the elevator .. " This is it " she thought and she stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the door .. " the door is open " somebody yelled and she opened the door and stepped inside .. She couldn't believe her eyes .. She saw candles everywhere .. And a table for two next to the window .. She felt a hand on her hip and she turned around .. " You look beautiful " Peter said and he kissed her .. She pulled away .. " Peter " she began " I can't do this .. , I like you but I don't know " she said and she walked to the window .. He walked after her .. " Phoebe don't say it , please stay .. you're so special " he said while he placed his hand on her cheek .. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek .. " You're bad.. " she whispered and she threw her purse on the chair .. He smirked ." I thought you liked bad .. "**

**He came closer and he began to suck on her neck .. " Mm peter " she moaned and he picked her up and placed her on his couch ..He placed her on his lap and smiled .. " I wanna stay like this forever " .. He kissed her on her head and began to play with her hair .. " Why me " she asked while she turned around .. He smiled .. "Phoebe , you're special , beautiful , smart .. You're everything , You are different , you don't care about the money .. You care about me" he said and he kissed her gently .. She began to cry .. " I don't know if I can do this , I love spied but .. I like you " He pulled her closer and hugged her .. " Babe don't cry , I know it hurts but please stay with me now .. " She nodded .. He pushed her back against the couch and took her dress off .. He tore his lips away from hers to press them against the flesh of her stomach .. She moaned .. " Peter " he smiled and carried her to the bedroom .. She unbuttoned his jeans and wanted to take his boxer of but he stopped .. " We should do things slowly " he said carefully... She was happy he said that. " Ok , I'm starving " she said and she took his shirt and pulled it on .. He smiled .. **

**After dinner they sat on the couch watching some tv .. She laid down in his arms .. she felt guilty cause she really loves Spied but Peter parker made her feel special .. So did spied but this was different .. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door .. "Room service " the person behind the door said .. Peter stood up and opened the door .. He saw stacy standing in his doorway with only a leather coat on .. " Stacy what are you doing here " he said quickly and he closed the door a little bit behind him .. " Surprise " the girl giggled and she stepped in his apartment but he pushed her outside .. " Not now .. " he said angry and he wanted to close the door but suddenly Phoebe stood behind him .. " I knew it " she said angry and she took her dress and her purse .. " Phoebe please let me explain " Peter begged and he took her hand but she pushed him away .. " Don't touch me " she yelled and she ran out of the apartment to the elevator .. " Asshole " she yelled and she slammed her fist at the door of the elevator .. " Dammit " she said while she looked at her fist .. it was covered with some blood .. She took of his t-shirt and putted her dress on again .. She stepped out of the elevator to her car .. Suddenly she heard steps behind her .. She thought it was Peter so she turned around but it wasn't peter .. The man stepped closer and he grabbed her and threw her against her car .. She defended herself but he was to strong .. " Get off of her now " somebody yelled behind the man and pulled him of Phoebe .. He punched him in the face and he ran away .. " Are you Ok ? " the voice said but she couldn't see who it was cause suddenly everything went black ... **

**Sooo what do you think ? I hope you liked it ! xx Please revieuw **


	41. Chapter 42

_**Hey ! Hope you like this :)  
**_

**The next morning Phoebe woke up in apartment that wasn't hers .. She looked closer and then she saw it was Peters .. She looked in the mirror and she saw some bruises on her face .. She tried to stand up but she fell .. " You have to lie down " Peter said while he picked her up and placed her on his bed .. " My head hurts and I have to go home " she said and she tried to stand up again but she fell again .. " Phoebe " Peter sighed .. " Please stay .. you need some rest .. " She nodded .. " Please lay next to me " she asked him .. He smiled and laid down next to her .. He pulled her closer and laid her head down on his chest .. " Thanks for saving me " she cried .. "I was so worried about you Phoebe .. I would do anything for you !" and he kissed her head .. " Dammit what am I going to tell spied " she said and she took her cellphone out of her purse .. " 10 missed phone calls "she screamed .. "Dammit I have to go " she said and she tried to stand up but again she fell .. " Phoebe .. Maybe I should call him and say you are here .. " he tried to say but she smirked ... " Yeah and tell him what ? That I'm cheating on him ! No way " she yelled .. He sighed .. " Baby , please listen , I'm gonna tell him I found you yesterday next to your car beaten up and that I carried you to my apartment and called a doctor .. " he said and he pulled her closer .. " I don't think he's gonna believe that .. But actually it's the truth so yeah you can call him " she smiled and she kissed Peter again but now with more fire .. she pulled away cause she had to couch .. " Sorry .. " she said ashamed and took her phone .. **

" _**Phoebe ? " Spied answered his phone ..**_

" _**No it's Peter Parker , And don't worry she's fine .. "**_

" _**You son of a bitch why is she with you ? " **_

" _**Easy Boy , When I walked to my apartment I saw her lying next to her car .. Beaten up by some guy so I carried her inside and called a doctor .. She's fine only a few bruises .. " **_

_**He heard Spied cursing .. **_

"_**I'm on my way .. " **_

**Then he closed the phone .. " He's on his way .. " he said while he gave her the phone .. He stood up and walked to the kitchen .. " Maybe you should put your clothes back on .. " he said while he made some breakfast .. " Dammit , I only have the dress !! " she yelled .. Peter walked back in the bedroom and sat next to her .. " already taken care off ".. He took the clothes out of his closet and handed them to phoebe.. " How did you ? " she began but they were interrupted by knocking on the door .. She quickly pulled the clothes on .. " Like what you see " she smirked ..He nodded and kissed her one last time .. He walked to the door and opened it .. Spied ran in and searched for Phoebe .. " Where is she " he asked worried .. " Are you talking about me " Phoebe said .. He saw her sitting on the couch ... " Phoebe , are you ok " he said while he ran to her .. He pulled her closer and he began to kiss her .. She looked at Peter and pushed him away a bit .. " Sorry everything hurts " she said .. Spied nodded and walked to Peter .. " Thanks man for finding her .. " he said and he gave him a man hug .. Peter smiled " no problem man " .. " We have to go , your brother wanted to call the police but Jude stopped him luckily " he said and he took her hand but she fell down on the couch .. " Are you ok ? " he asked her quickly .. She nodded .. " Maybe you should get the car I'll carry her " Peter offered .. Spied nodded and he ran to his car .. Peter walked to Phoebe and picked her up .. " Hey again " he said and he carried her to the elevator ..When the doors closed he began to kiss her .. She kissed him back with full passion .. She pulled away .. " Sorry , I .. " she began but he nodded .. " It's ok I understand .. " He carried her out of the building to Spieds car .. Spied opened the door and Peter putted her down on the backseat .. " Thanks again man " Spied said and he stepped in his car .. Peter smiled at Phoebe but she didn't smile back .. " I'm with spied " she thought and they drove off .. **

**Jommie apartment : **

" **Where the hell is she " Tommy said worried while he threw himself on the couch. "Miss me already ? " Phoebe said behind him .. Tommy ran to his sister and hugged her .. " Phoebs what happened with your face .. " he asked her while they sat down .. " Some guy attacked me last night and Peter saved me .. He took me to his apartment and called the doctor .. I'm fine only a few bruises " she answered .. " What did Peter do ? " a voice behind them said.. Tommy rolled his eyes .. " Is he like superman or something " he sighed .. Jude sat down next to tommy .. " So what did he do ? " she asked Phoebe again .. " He saved me .. " She began .. " Some guy wanted to hurt me and he saved me " Jude smiled .. " Thats so romantic " Tommy threw a pillow at her .. so did Spied.. " What did I say ? " Jude smirked and kissed Tommy on his lips .. "We should go , she needs to rest .. " Spied said and he wanted to carry her but she stood up and walked by herself .. " It's ok , you guys should go to G-major , remember your album " she said to Jude .. " I'll stay with you .. " Spied offered .. Phoebe smiled .. " It's ok Spied , don't worry , I have gun " she smirked and walked out the apartment .. **

**Spied sighed .. " Strange girl your sister ! " ..Jude smirked .. " All the Quincy's " Tommy rolled his eyes and began to tickle her .. " Guys , I'm still here .. " Spied said .. They walked out of the apartment to G-major .**

**Phoebe sat down on the couch watching an episode of CSI when somebody knocked on her door .. She opened the door and saw peter standing in front of her .. " Heey " he smiled .. She sighed " Peter what are you doing here.. " still standing in the doorway .. " I was worried " Peter sighed and wanted to walk in her apartment but she stopped him .. " I don't think this is a good idea .. " He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes and she melted .. " maybe a second ... " she sighed and she closed the door behind him .. " Nice outfit "he smirked while they sat down .. she looked at her large t-shirt she was wearing and smiled ashamed .. He saw that she felt uncomfortable and came closer .. He gently touched her cheek and smiled .. " Phoebe you look beautiful .. and I was worried about you .." he said and he kissed her gently .. She smiled and hugged him .. " Thanks .. " **

" **Oh you're watching csi .. thats my favorite show ! " he smiled and turned his face to the tv .. Phoebe smiled and kissed him gently on his lips but he didn't respond .. She quickly pulled away ashamed .. Peter noticed it and smirked .. " When I'm watching csi nobody disturbes me , understand ! " he smiled and kissed her gently on her cheek .. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder .. 2 episodes later he smiled at the sleeping woman on his lap .. He gently laid her down on the couch and kissed her on her lips .. " I'm sorry , I've got to go .. " he said sadly .. She opened her eyes and saw him leaving .. " Peter " she yelled but it was to late he was gone .. Then she saw a note and a phone box on the table**

**Dear Phoebe , **

**I had to go cause I don't think Spied would like it when he saw us together on the couch .. Thanks for letting me stay and watching csi ;) **

**I bought you a phone so you can call and send me messages whenever you want .. My number is already programmed in the phone .. Please call me soon ! **

**Take care , Love**

**Peter parker .. **

**She smiled and took the phone out of the box .. It was a pink phone of the collection l'amour from Nokia .. She always wanted this phone .. She putted the phone against her ear ..**

" **Heey sexy " **

" **Hey " she giggled ..**

" **I see you found the phone , I hope you like it " **

" **Yeah thanks , I love it , I saw you leaving why didn't you wake me up ? " **

" **You looked so peaseful.. I didn't wanna disturb your beauty sleep " he smirked**

" **Soo I need a beauty sleep ?" she asked him annoyed **

" **Phoebe , you know what I mean , you're beautiful .. But hunn I have to go , meeting .. " he sighed**

" **Ok , thanks again for the phone "**

" **Everything for you , bye beautiful " **

" **Bye and peter ? "**

" **Yes ? "**

" **Thanks for staying with me .. " **

"**No problem babe , bye " **

" **bye ... " **

**She putted the phone in her purse and walked to her bedroom .. She laid down on her bed and thought about everything .. Especially Peter .. He was so good for her .. She loved spied but this was different .. She sighed .. ' What am I going to do .. " **

**Please revieuw :) **


	42. Chapter 43

**Tommy and jude walked out studio 4 after recording a few songs .. They were walking to the couch when suddenly Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her into Phoebe's office .. He closed the door behind him and began to kiss Jude .. " Tommy , not here " she giggled but he smiled and kissed her again .. This time she kissed him back with full passion .. He pushed Jude up against the wall .. Growling he took her mouth with his .. Long , slow moans erupted from both of them .. Jude slid her hands up his back and onto his shoulders , while Tommy began to viciously tear her clothing .." Is the door locked " she said between the kisses .. He nodded and took his clothes off.. He laid her gently down on the table .. She grabbed his but , she squeezed tightly .. This caused Tommy to groan against her .. Jude could feel his erection pressing into her thigh .. She moved her leg up the outside of his and rubbed sensuously .. Tommy lost all train of thought at his movement ... Positioning himself above Jude , he slowly entered her body .. Jude tensed for a minute , but slowly began to relaxing as Tommy moved inside of her .. Once he was buried full hilt inside of her , he leaned down to kiss her **

"**Open your eyes " he crooned .. " I want to see you when I make love to you " .. Jude opened her eyes and she saw love in his eyes .. moving slowly at first , Tommy gave her time to adjust to him .. Within a few minutes , his pace picked up and they were both moaning and groaning heavily ... He laid his hand on her mouth cause he knew she could scream loudly .. Suddenly , Jude arched her back drastically and cried out as she came .. Within seconds , he followed her .. **

**A couple of minutes later they got of the table to get dressed again .. He smiled and kissed her gently .. " I love you " he said .. Jude smiled .. " I love you to , omg your sister is gonna kill you ! " she giggled when they cleaned up the room .. He smirked .. " She isn't gonna kill me cause she don't know what happened , so Harrison , this is a secret " She nodded and they walked out of the office .. **

**Phoebe woke up by the annoying sound of her phone .. She cursed when she took the phone of the bedside table .. She brought it to her ear ..**

" **Who has the nerve to wake me up ! " she said angry ..**

" **Hello to you to babe.. " Spied smirked**

" **I'm sorry Spied .. " she sighed **

" **you're forgiven .. Just checking if everything is alright " **

" **Yeah babe , thanks for calling.. But I'm coming over .. I need my laptop an it's on my desk .. " **

" **No stay , I will bring it .. " **

"**NO , I'm c'ming " she said and she hung up .. **

**Phoebe quickly got dressed and drove to G-major .. A couple of minutes later she stepped into her office and grabbed her laptop ... She heard some giggling c'ming from the office next to hers .. She walked on her tiptoes to the room next door and placed her body next to the door to hear the conversation .. " Who was that girl at your place last night" a girlie voice said .. " Oh , nobody .. " the other voice answered .. She immediately recognized the voice .. She opened the door and she saw Stacy sitting on Peters lap .. She was fighting back the tears in her eyes .. " Wrong office " she said before she left the room .. She heard Peter yelling her name but she just ran out .. Peter ran after her and saw that Spied was looking at them from the other side of the room .. He ran as fast as he could and he knew where she was .. The alley next to G-major .. " their spot " .. He saw her sitting on the stairs with her head on her knees .. " Phoebe " he began but she stood up and walked to him .. She slammed him in the face .. " I thought you liked me , I thought you cared but I was wrong , I cheated on spied because of you ! I love that guy and then you came , I liked you ! How could I be so stupid .. " she cried and she threw the phone he gave her on the ground .. Peter took her hand and pulled her closer but she pushed him away .. " Phoebe Dammit ! I do like you ! I meant everything I said .. I couldn't tell Stacy that you were special to me ! She would tell it to everybody ! Please Phoebe " he begged .. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her .. " Phoebe ? " She saw Spied standing with Tommy and Jude next to him .. She ran to him and hugged him .. " Whats going on ? " he asked while he pulled her close to him .. Tommy walked to Peter and grabbed him by his shirt .. " What did you do to my sister " he said angry .. Peter sighed " Nothing " .. Phoebe looked at Spied and then at Peter .. " Leave him alone Tommy , We were talking about the guy that attacked me cause I thought he was following me .. " she said quietly .. Spied kissed her on her forehead .. " Baby , I'm here for you ... We're going home " he said and he took her hand into his and they stepped to their car leaving Peter all alone .. " Wait you guys go ! My laptop is still in the alley .. " she called when she ran to the alley .. She saw Peter sitting with his back to the wall .. She saw her laptop on the stairs and took it .. She looked at Peter .. ' Hey ' she said quietly .. He stood up and walked to her .. He came closer .. " Hey " he answered back .. " I'm sorry phoebe .. " he began but Phoebe kissed him .. " I'm sorry ... It's just so hard to make a choice .. " she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder .. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and laid his head on hers " Just remember I will always be here for you , I really care Phoebe , Dammit It scares me cause I never felled something like this before .. ! " She smiled and kissed him on his lips .. " I will buy you a new one " he said while he pointed at the cell phone .. She smiled ashamed and walked away .. **

**Then he realized something .. " I'm in love with Phoebe Quincy " .. **

**Heey thanks for reviewing ! hope you liked this to :)**


	43. Chapter 44

**A couple of days later : **

**Phoebe laid down on her bed .. She thought about all the things that happened lately.. Spied had asked her what happened in the alley .. She made up a stupid excuse and he took it...Spied was often gone to the studio to work on his solo career ..She missed him but she missed Peter more ..She sighed and stepped out of the bed.. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch .. She thought of Peter .. She hadn't seen him in days .. Jude said he took some days of... She was to worried so she stood up got dressed and went to Peters apartment .. A couple of minutes later she stood in front of his door .. She knocked on it and she heard some footsteps .. A girl opened the door .. " What can I do for you miss ? " she said .. Phoebe just stood there .. speechless .. Suddenly she heard his voice .. " Who is it ? " .. then he saw the beautiful girl he fell in love with .. " Hey Phoebe , what are you doing here " he smiled and kissed her on her cheek .. But she pulled away .. " doesn't matter .. , bye " she said and turned around and stepped to the elevator .. Peter was confused .. He ran to her and grabbed her waist .. " Phoebe ? " he asked .. She sighed and looked at the girl in the doorstep .. He laughed .. " Phoebe , thats my sister , she's in town and I wanna spent some time with her.. " She smiled embarrassed and looked down at the ground .. He grabbed her closer and he smiled .. " My sweet Phoebe , Jealous ? " he smirked and kissed her gently on her lips .. She smacked him on the shoulder and smirked .. " Me jealous ? Pleasee ! " She smiled shyly and stepped to the girl .. " Hey I'm Phoebe Quincy" she said and the girl smiled kindly and introduced herself .. " I'm Lindsay Parker , nice to finally meet you , Peter can't stop talking about you " she smirked .. Peter started to turn and quickly said to his sister " You have a lunch date with some guy , remember Lindsay ? " The two girls giggled and Lindsay took of .. " Be good " she said before she left .. Peter sighed " sisters " Phoebe laughed and gave him a hug .. " I missed you " she said and kissed him on his lips .. " I missed you to , I'm sorry I didn't call you but I thought you were angry or something .. " he said and he looked in her big blue eyes .. " Peter , I want you .. Now " she suddenly said .. Peter smiled " Finally " **

**He pressed her back up against the door.. He took the lead and pressed his lips against hers .. taking the time to savor the taste of her mouth .. She tugged his jacked down off his shoulders and let if fall in a heap at the floor .. Her hands then flew the zipper of her own coat , tossing to the ground in kind .. Phoebe suddenly felt the need to be without shoes and kicked them off and to the side .. He followed her lead , their mouths never parting , and kicked his shoes off while she tried to manage the buttons on his shirt .. Her hands on his bare chest set him on fire and he pulled her to him once more , one hand in her hair , the other tugging the hem of her sweater .. he pulled it over her head in one swift motion and she allowed him a moment to admire the swell of her breasts above her bra , her hips above the line of her jeans .. He smiled into her eyes and reached out to place his hands on her hips .. She placed her hands on his and looked up into his eyes .. He slipped his fingertips between her soft skin and the rough denim of her jeans , brushing briefly against the soft cotton of her panties .. Her hands followed his to the button of her jeans , her fingers following his as he undid them .. She watched his face as he slipped her jeans to the floor .. He took a step back and admired her body before him .. She was so beautiful to him .. He wanted to tell her , let know that he more than appreciated the body before him , but for once words escaped him .. She reached for his belt buckle and his hands now follow hers .. When she had the belt out of her way , she unzipped his fly and tugged his jeans to his hips .. Peter looked into her eyes when she hesitated and pulled his jeans the rest of the way down so that he was standing in nothing but his briefs.. Suddenly , he didn't want her bad enough to take her against the back of his front door . Well , he did , but it didn't seem right .. He wanted this to be right , for the both of them .. " C'mon " he said .. He took her hand in his and led her through the apartment back to his bedroom , hoping silently that he'd remembered to make his bed .. He opened the door and gently guided her inside . He took her to his bed and sat her down .. She pulled him quickly to her for another searing kiss .. he had to brace himself with one arm behind her , hand resting on the bed , to keep from crushing her ;. He used his other hand to caress her back , his fingers brushing over the clasp of her bra .. He reached out with the hand he wasn't using to brace himself and held her to him as she rid him of his underwear , leaving him completely naked and half on top of her .. He reached his own hands out to relieve her of the last of her undergarments .. She lifted her hips slightly so that he could pull them all the way down .. Peter sat back on the bad to admire the nude woman before him .." You're beautiful " He whispered then he reached over to the nightstand and opened the first drawer .. He held the condom out to show her and was a bit surprised when she snatched it from his hand .. She tore it open and held her hand out to him , motioning for him to sit between her legs .. He was on his knees before her and let out a pleasured gasp when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft .. She pressed the tip of the condom against the tip of his head and rolled the length of it down over him .. He pulled her to him for another kiss and placed his hands on her hips .. He helped her scoot forward .. Peter pressed himself against her willing form and she thrust her hips up to meet him .. It was now her turn to let out a long slow breath with just a hint of an underlying moan .. He couldn't believe how good this felt as he began to thrust his hips back and forth at a leisurely pace , wanting to prolong the experience .. He was beginning to pound into her , trying to hold back and not succeeding very well .. He would have stopped if she had asked him too .. But she didn't ask him to stop , slow down , or even demand more , harder and faster .. She kept a steady breathing rhythm and her eyes remained half closed and focused on his .. His desire to watch her watch him outweighed his natural desire to close his eyes as he came .. " Kiss me " she whispered , her voice heavy with passion .. Peter had no problem kissing her again .. He parted her lips gently with his tongue and was pleasantly surprised when she gave his tongue a gently suck .. He pulled out of her and carefully stripped himself of the condom .. He tied it off and tossed it into the trash can by the nightstand.. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to lie beside her on his bed .. She rolled onto her side and threw an arm and a leg over him , nuzzling his shoulder .." Comfy ? " he asked . She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder . " Mmhh " she replied and they fall asleep a couple of minutes later ... They didn't notice the ringing of something in her purse .. **

**An extra long post :) I'm sorry I didn't post earlier :) **


	44. Chapter 45

**Phoebe woke up to sunlight streaming in and she was curled up by Peter's side , facing away from him but pinning his arm to the bed . She had a moment of terror upon realizing that last night wasn't been a dream.. She froze and stiffened still not opening her eyes .. She flipped over to face him and she smiled .." Good morning sunshine " he said while he kissed her gently .. " Heey " she smiled back and she laid her head down on his chest .. " Do you regret what happened ? " he asked her while played with her hair .. She flipped over to face him .. She saw love and so much more in his eyes .. She kissed him passionately and pulled away after a couple of seconds for breath .. " So I guess thats a no " he smirked and pulled her closer .. It felt so good .. Holding her .. " Breakfast ? " he asked .. She nodded and they stood up and went to the kitchen .. They saw Lindsay sitting on the couch watching CSI .. Phoebe laughed .. " CSI Geeks ! " she smirked and Peter smacked her gently on her ass .. " You love it to Missie " he said and he kissed her on her lips .. " Get a room " Lindsay said while she grabbed a donut .. Peter rolled his eyes .. " This is my apartment sis , so what are you gonna do today ? " he asked her while they sat down .. " I don't know .. I wanna go shopping but all my friends are busy .. " she said sadly .. " I wanna go with you " Phoebe said while she made some coffee .. Lindsay smiled and ran to Phoebe .. She hugged her .. " Thank you so much ! You rock " she said while she kissed Phoebe on her cheek .. " No problem , I love shopping .. " Phoebe smiled and she sat down next to Peter .. He smiled and placed his hand on her leg .. " You are amazing " he whispered in her ear .. Phoebe smirked .. " I know " and she kissed him gently .. Suddenly she thought of Spied .. " Omg Spied .. " she said and she ran to her purse and grabbed her cell phone .. 6 missed calls .. " Shit " she yelled and she sat down on the bed .. Peter ran after her and looked at her with his PleaseStayWithMeLook .. " I have to call him .. " she sighed .. He nodded and sat down next to her .. She pressed his number and putted the phone against her ear ..**

" **Phoebe ? " **

" **Yeah , it's me , I'm sorry I didn't call you but I needed some time alone , but don't worry .. I just need some time alone .. " **

**she heard him sighing .. " Ok , But please come home tonight .. I wanna be with you .. " **

" **I promise , Bye .. " **

" **Bye , I love you " **

" **Love you to " **

**She sighed and she threw the phone next to her .. Peter pulled her closer and placed her on his lap .. She placed her arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder .. " I don't know what I'm going to do .. " she began to cry .. He began to rub her back with his hands .. " Phoebe I know it's difficult but last night was really special and I care about you so much ... and I Love you " he said and he kissed her gently on her lips but she pulled away ... She was loosing herself in his blue eyes and she knew he meant it.. She smiled and kissed him with full passion .. " I .. " she began but she couldn't say it .. He placed his finger on her lips and nodded .. " It's ok , you don't have to say it .. Just remember that I love you .. " Phoebe nodded .. " Phoebe are you ready to go " they heard Lindsay yelling from the kitchen .. " Yeah I'm c'ming " Phoebe yelled back and she stood up but Peter grabbed her waist and she fell on top of him .. " Not now Peter , your sister is waiting " she said quickly .. He sighed " Just my luck " She laughed and kissed him one last time before she stood up .. He walked after her and he saw her walking out of the door with his sister .. He quickly grabbed his wallet and ran after them .. " Here my credit card " he said and he took Phoebe's hand and placed the card in it .. " Peter , I have money to you know ! " she smiled and she wanted to give him the card back but he refused it .. " No please , just take it .." She sighed but she except it .. She kissed him on his lips and they walked to the elevator .. " Bye Petiie " Lindsay and Phoebe giggled and they took off ..**

**Long timeee :) But i'm back ! XXxx ! **


End file.
